


With Love There Is Pain

by usghostfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usghostfire/pseuds/usghostfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So first work for this site, but I tend to tread darkly. </p>
<p>Love is found but will it all be for naught? Will they lose it all. A love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter might seem a bit forced and suggestions always welcome. This is my first attempt at this coupling so I decided to play with it a bit. Have fun.

The door locked shut and the two men knew it would be useless trying to force it; Dumbledore was fed up with them always fighting and he planned to make them find some sort of peace. Or short of that at least quiet tolerance. So here they were stuck in one of the spare bedrooms of the house of Black magically sealed in and without their own magic. Worse still Dumbledore had set it so only the truth could be spoken within its confines. Bad news.

“Do stop pacing about Black.” Snape commented irritated beyond belief at the current dilemma he found himself in. Yes he had strong feelings about Black, feelings that until his return the year prior he hadn’t been forced to examine. Being stuck in this room with the other man could only end badly. 

“Dammit, Snape! It’s not as if I enjoy being locked in tiny places, or have you forgotten where I spent 12 years of my life?” Black stood attempting to calm his nerves. Stupid Dumbledore. He hated small spaces, he hated being locked up, and Snape… Well shit.

“I don’t really care Black, you’re pacing about isn’t going to help get that door open any sooner.” Snape looked around, it wasn’t a bad room just bare, and he wondered briefly what its purpose might have been. “We apparently are stuck here until we come to some sort of understanding.” So not good.

“Thank you captain obvious.” Black responded, yes anger was good it was safe. “Just how do you suggest we go about doing that seeing as we h-“, the word hate wouldn’t come out and Sirius nearly panicked before recovering, “that we don’t get on?” Fuck, this was not good. Sirius realized, talking was bad, talking could lead to very bad.

“We are it seems going to have to talk it out. Unless you have a better idea?” Snape replied. This was bad, was it not enough the shame and humiliation he had to endure during school now, now this? Fuck.

“I might.” Black’s eyes seemed horrified at the words that just left his lips. “But I’m not suggesting it.” There was no way he wanted Snape to know what had just flashed through his mind. Stupid.

“Very well.” Severus replied, deciding to remove his robes revealing a pair of soft gray pants and white buttoned shirt to which he rolled the sleeves up. A raised eyebrow as he caught Black starring with an unreadable expression. Not good.

“Er… Where would we start?” Black asked a bit distractedly. He was sure Snape had noticed his gawking and he could only imagine what the other man thought of it. A shiver crept down his spine at the thought. ‘Think happy thoughts Siri, think about puppies and bunnies and soft lips and gentle yet demanding hands and shit.’ So very not good.

“Why did you hate me that first day on the train?” Snape’s eyes bared down on the other man with an intensity that was both thrilling and frightening and if he had any idea what he was doing to him, Snape showed no signs of it.

“I didn’t.” Sirius was caught off guard by the question but not the answer, funny Snape would have no choice but to believe him on this considering. Funny?

“Really?” Really.

“I felt something strongly that day and I chose to handle it as I did because I didn’t know what it meant.” Sirius licked his lips, and noticed Snape was no longer across the room but a mere foot from him, within reaching distance. A long suppressed desire flared into fire within his veins, leaving a pulsing tingling in his groin. Crap.

Snape frowned, and stepped closer. “What do you want from me?” Oh no.

“I… please don’t ask that of me.” Sirius found himself begging as the tingling now became a pressure mounting begging for attention. If Snape stepped any closer he would be sure to feel the desire Sirius had for him pressed up against him. Double damn.

“Then what do you suggest?” Snape looked deeply into Black’s eyes, he couldn’t be sure but he thought he saw a flicker of his own desire reflected in the other man’s. Shifting uncomfortably he realized his erection which had been clamoring for attention ever since the door shut was now probably very visible underneath his pants. He could not step back. Fucking swell.

“This.” Sirius finding at last his Gryffindor courage, leaned forward putting a hand behind Snape’s head and lower back forcing him closer as his lips captured the other’s kissing him deeply as if he were a man stranded in the desert and Snape was water. Fuck it.

The kiss crashed down on Severus lips and he involuntarily stepped into it his hard erection brushing up against Black’s and the quick intake of breath and moan that followed he could not be sure if it came from him or the man he was now pinning against the rough stones. Finally the need for air broke them apart. “What did you think that would accomplish?” Snape asked a bit breathlessly. To say he had enjoyed it would be perhaps the understatement of the year. Doing something quite out of character he reached down in appreciation of Sirius’s hard manhood screaming against the man’s pants. Yes fuck it indeed.

Sirius, was a loss for words as passion and desire cascaded upon him. His hand reaching down covering Snape’s own. “Fuck, Snape. Can’t you tell?” With that he found Snape’s lips again, his tongue begging entrance. A slight moan escaping as he was granted access. His excitement raising as he guided Snape’s hand to rub against his screaming desire still buried under too much clothing. “Oh, Merlin Snape.” Sirius found himself uttering as the broke apart once again. “Please.” Fuck it all.

“Are you begging me Black?” Severus quirked an eyebrow. It was a difficult thing to maintain any decorum when all he wanted was to move this forward a bit faster. His hand now finally finding a way to release Black’s cock from its confines and looking down upon it with appreciation. Without real thought he was on his knees his breath ghosting on the object of his attention. Oh crap.

“Yes.” Sirius all but cried out, a hand wrapping its way into Snape’s hair begging in his own way for Snape to take him in. A moan escaping as he felt a gentle wetness surrounding his head. It was almost enough to send him over the edge right then but he’d been waiting for this all his life and he wanted to enjoy it. Shit.

Severus experimented playing his tongue along the man’s shaft, a gentle drag of teeth, his hand cupping Black’s balls, and all he could think was he couldn’t hold back much longer. Using his free hand he undid his own pants and giving a last caress with his tongue stood up. “And what is it you want from me?” He repeated once more. A moment of fear fluttering in his heart as realized there was no going back and he desperately wanted the man who was writhing in passion and agony in front of him. Severus knew he wanted more than just this man’s body, he wanted a life with him. Fuck it all.

“You, Severus, I want you.” Sirius replied using the man’s first name for the first time in either’s recollection. He was rewarded by the having the man’s lips crashing back on his own and the feel of Snape’s own erection rubbing up against his, finally flesh to flesh. The build-up had reached his peak and with the slight bite of his bottom lip Sirius couldn’t hold back any longer and a desperate moan escaped his mouth as his hips bucking frantically against Snape. Dear fucking Merlin.

The writhing bucking man before Severus sent him over the edge as well, and soon both men were shouting in release to often denied them as their seed mixed with each other. Even in this moment there was still a lingering fear in Snape, that this moment of joy was just that a moment and nothing more. Never to happen again, never to be more. Slowly his sense were returning. Shit. Crap. Shit.


	2. In for a pound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of Severus and Sirius, with the random end sentences. This will likely be the last chapter with those, or maybe only in chapters where it's just Severus and Sirius. What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some possible triggers.

Sirius was resting his head against Snape as they both leaned up against the stone wall directly across from the door, and Severus was peering down at Black’s hair and not knowing exactly why he leaned down and kissed the crown of the other man’s head. Sirius looked up at him a quiet hope in his eyes. Snape sighed then stated, “This doesn’t mean I like you.” Not yet.

Sirius nodded and sighed into himself looking at the lean body he was resting against, a part of his heart breaking and speaking into himself, “No I suppose it’d be asking more than I deserve for my first time to be with someone who cares for me as I do him.” Oh shit.

Snape shifted, “Your first time? What about all those girls?” Snape asked as the rest of the words sunk in, Sirius sounded like he just said he cared about him but that couldn’t be life was crazy but rarely in his experience had it ever been kind to him. Why would now be any different? Being honest with himself he did care possibly even one day could love Sirius Black. Well crap.

“All they ever did was talk about boy problems, apparently I can be a good listener when I want.” Sirius didn’t like the defeat he was feeling just then, but maybe Snape hadn’t heard the part about caring maybe he could just laugh it off later, or drink it away. Hopefully.

“Ahh, well I would have thought then perhaps you and Remus, I mean were any of you guys straight aside from Potter that is?” Severus hated himself for even suggesting such a thing. It was killing him a little inside to even think about. Damn.

Sirius’s laugh was the characteristic bark only with a bit of an edge to it. “No, even if I had wanted… Remus isn’t wired that way. He recognizes me as a pack mate, but not a mate. He’ll wait his whole life until he finds his mate and then I guess all bets are off. I mean I know waiting for the guy I loved to notice me forever and that was killer, but Remus has to hope that the person he instinctually recognizes as a mate can be that for him.” Poor guy.

Snape nodded and unsure as to why he was saying anything at all, “I had hoped my first time would have been special too, but…” Here he shuddered and Sirius stirred to wrap his arms around the man who he knew he wanted more with, “I didn’t get a choice in the matter.” Snape concluded a dead look filling his eyes as he recalled something Sirius would never want to know happened to this man in his arms. Snape had always seemed strong, untouchable, and to think someone had done that to him even as boy was beyond terrible. There really were no words for it. Fuck.

The gravity of Snape’s words hung heavy in silence, until it clicked and Sirius looked back up at him. “You mean, you were raped?” Double damn.

Snape just shrugged, he did his best to forget all that had transpired and never had spoken of it out loud as if by putting it into words it would somehow make it more real. Now was not the time to dwell however, something Sirius had said earlier finally registered and he sat up fully leaving Sirius a little hurt at the sudden distance. “Did you say Remus was waiting for his mate?” Oh no.

“Er, yeah.” Sirius wasn’t exactly following the change but guessed raped wasn’t exactly something you just talked about, especially if the man it happened to was Snape and the man Snape was talking to was him a person who had gone out of his way to make Severus miserable because he couldn’t accept what he felt. Heartbreaking.

“I think we may have a problem.” Shit.

“What do you mean?” Sirius suddenly wondered if he had just done something with Remus’s potential mate, Remus would either kill him or believe he didn’t deserve any happiness, again. He could lose Remus over this and not just the friendship but the man. It had been awhile since Remus had tried anything to that extreme but Sirius knew if he lost his mate it was a very real possibility. Swell.

“I think it might be, well your g-dson. I inadvertently saw in his head the morning after he forgot to take his potion and I saw… Well desires for a certain green eyed boy. I didn’t say anything because those were his private thoughts, and I know that man has control, but if he sees him as a mate; well it complicates things a bit. It would only be a major problem if Po-Harry was also gay and knew how Lupin felt. That boy is too damn impulsive.” Not great.

Sirius stood then getting his clothes put back in their proper order, “I don’t know about the gay part, but Harry knows.” Dammit all.

Severus matched Sirius actions and was reassembling his own clothing. “How would he know? I may not be Lupin’s biggest fan but he’s not likely to tell the son of his best friend who is by the way only fourteen, that he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.” Not good.

“He knows, he’s a freaking empath. They’ve spent enough time together.” Sirius wasn’t sure yet if they’d be able to get out. And once more with feeling, fuck.

Severus grabbed Sirius’s arm turning him so they faced each other, “What do you mean Harry’s a freaking empath?” Hell in a fucking handbasket.

“It runs in the Potter line, but no one outside the family and me and Remus and you now know, and not only can Harry feel other people’s emotions he can project emotions too! The last one in the line to do that was his great great great-grandfather.” Great.

“We got to get out of here now.” End of the freaking world.

“I know, but it’ll be okay. I’m sure if I just explain to Remus-“. A look in Snape’s eyes stopped him short. So very bad.

“No Sirius, it’s not that. Fuck what Remus feels, him wanting to shag him every day for the rest of time is not our biggest problem here. We let Dumbledore send him back to those people. People who hate magic with every fiber of their being. He just watched someone die and now he’s sitting in a house imbibed with years upon years of hate. Don’t realize what could happen?” Fucking craptastic.

A look of horror crossed Sirius’s face and he paled visibly. “Why the hell is he there, then?” Merlin save us.

“Because, no one bothered to mention the boy was an empath and there was no good reason to move him and risk his safety. Shit, I don’t think Dumbledore should know this. Shit. If only we could prove mistreatment… I need to get Weasley and Granger here immediately.” Fucking hell.

“First we have to get out of this room. Do you think we’ve come to an understanding suitable for the old man?” Not even close.

Severus dropped his hand which had still been holding onto Black’s arm into his hand and taking a deep breath looked him in the eyes, “I want more than just this time with you.” Shoot me.

Sirius set his panic for his beloved g-dson for a moment, squeezing Severus’s hand he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the man’s lips. Breaking away he looked Snape in the eye, “I do too. I want to have a life where I get to shag you or you me every day for the rest of time.” A small smile showed on his face, “And a life where we argue about what to eat for breakfast and laugh at whatever craziness life throws are way.” In for a penny.

They heard the snick of the latch behind them, a relieved smile spreading over both men. Now was not the time to figure out their relationship, now was the time to keep a terrible tragedy from occurring. “I’ll collect his friends and see if we can get any useful information from them to take to Dumbledore, maybe you should find Remus and I don’t know, prepare him or something.” Hurry.

“It’s not often I agree with your plans, but on this one we are of the same mind. A bit scary isn’t it?” Seriously.

With a quick kiss they separated and headed out to find a way to save Harry. Again.


	3. Revealing Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus talks with his two favorite people. (Sarcasm).

Severus headed towards the basement kitchen grapping a pinch of floo powder and throwing it into the merrily crackling flames shouting “the Burrow” and sticking his head. Floo calls were not his favorite way to communicate but as this was urgent he tried to hold onto his distaste. “Molly, Arthur?” he called out.

A shuffling of feet came into view and unfortunately he was face to face with one of the Weasley twins. “Professor Snape? Fancy meeting you here. You come here often?” The twin winked. Severus always enjoyed the twin’s sense of humor as well as the fact that they distributed their pranks evenly throughout the school, but now was not the time to be playing around.

“Bring me one of your parents.” He glared, happy to see even through the floo he could scare his students into submission.

“Err, yes sir.” Fred or George’s head disappeared and the feet left Severus’s line of sight. Grumbling to himself he shifted, down on all fours with his arse in the air and his head in the fire was not a dignified way to remain, and Severus only possessed so much patience. Suddenly Molly’s head came into view.

“Severus, what can I do for you? Did one of my kids do something again?” Molly would never tell him so, but she thought as Severus as one of her sons and always worried about him. 

“Not exactly, I have a matter of some urgency I need to discuss with your youngest son and Ms. Granger, who I believe is staying with you. If you could send them through I will speak with them here at headquarters and then return them as soon as possible.”

“Of course.” Molly pulled her head from the flames to gather Ron and Hermione, whatever it was it must be important, Severus never spoke so much in one go.

Severus pulled his own head out of the fire and waited in the kitchen deciding how best to approach the subject. If it had been Lupin or Sirius asking the children the chances for openness would be better, but Sirius was bust talking with Lupin so it was left to him.

The wait wasn’t long before the familiar “whoosh” notified him of his guest arrival. “Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, sit I have a matter I need to discuss with you.”

Ron visibly gulped and looked pale as he took a seat facing the door and Hermione was visibly pale taking the seat next to Ron. Severus smirked at this knowing it would further scare them. 

“We need to talk about Mr. Potter’s home life.” He stated barely above a whisper, knowing his tone bore no room for argument. Well almost.

Ron opened his mouth, obviously saying the first thing that came to mind, “Like you care.” Followed by a yelp and a glare at Hermione, Severus was certain the girl had just stepped on his foot.

“Sir, what is it you want to know?” Hermione asked hesitantly. 

Severus looked at her for a moment as if deciding whether it was a valid question or not, when in reality he was considering how he should ask. He didn’t want to “plant” ideas in their heads. He needed honesty if he were to take this to the headmaster.

“Does he like it there?”

“Of course he doesn’t, those muggles treat him like shit.” Ron said, and Hermione gasped. Ron looked at her, “What, you know they do. You’ve heard him talk about how much they make him do.”

“So Potter doesn’t like his home because he has chores?” Severus inquired snarkily, this was getting him nowhere and he was about to send them back when Hermione spoke.

“Sir, it’s not just normal chores. They make him do all the cooking, cleaning, and gardening. If he’s lucky he might get a few scarps of food and he didn’t do anything they think was “freaky” throughout the day. And… and when he does, they lock him up.”

“Yeah, the put bars on his window and like seven freaking locks on his door. They shove his food in through a cat flap.” Ron added.

“Have either of you witnessed this with your own eyes?” This was so much worse than he had thought. Locking up Lily’s son, there was no way Harry was staying there if that was true, Dumbledore be dammed.

“In the summer before second year, we were all worried when he didn’t respond to any of our letters. So the twins and I rescued him, we had to yank the bars out of the house and then Fred, I think, broke the locks keeping Harry in.” Ron looked frightened even remembering it, “Then as we were leaving his Uncle woke up and chased us. He basically tackled Harry holding onto his leg.”

Hermione looked her potion’s professor, “Please sir, I’ve seen him come to school with bruises all over.” She blushed a little when Ron shot her a look. “When he’s changing into his robes, and his clothes could fit three or four of him and are always falling apart. Ron wears hand-me-downs and they fit him and look just fine, but Harry’s are basically glorified rags.” She looked close to tears.

“Why is it neither of you have ever told anyone this before?” Severus was furious, with himself mostly for not noticing what had always been in front of his eyes. The clothes, the disregard for personal safety, and the flinches.

“We didn’t think anyone would believe us, and even if they did they’d ask Harry and he’d never admit it.” Hermione said, Ron nodding in agreement.

“It’s not that we didn’t try at first.” Ron let out.

“What do you mean?” Severus asked deathly quiet.

Hermione looked down at the table, and Run gulped once more before mustering his courage, “Harry asked the headmaster if he couldn’t stay the summer instead of going home at the end of second year and was told it no. When Hermione and I found out we went to Professor Dumbledore.”

“We told him what we knew, what we’d seen.” Hermione looked very angry at the memory, “He just smiled and said that if such a thing were happening Harry would have mentioned it and that we were not to let our imaginations get the better of us.”

Severus was grateful his hands were hidden by the kitchen table, and also that Sirius and Remus were not currently present. All hell was about to come raining down it was time to get these students back to the burrow. He would not need them to convince Dumbledore of the move. He knew about the abuse and had done nothing. Severus stood.

“Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, I trust you to keep this conversation to yourself. Don’t make me regret not obliviating your memories. You are to return to the Burrow. If anyone asks, I was talking to you Ms. Granger about the possibility of becoming a tutor the younger years as they may need for potions, and I wanted Mr. Weasley here so there could be no accusations of impropriety on my part.”

“Yes sir.” They both replied standing up and heading to the fire, Ron going first. Hermione looking back, “Professor Snape,” she hesitated, “you are going to help Harry aren’t you?”  
Severus evaluated her for a moment, then nodded.


	4. Truths are Always Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus discuss Harry.

Sirius found Remus sitting in the library with a book. No real surprise there, and Sirius smiled at the familiarity of it. Sometimes it was good to see that even after all the shit he’d faced, been put through that Remus was in many ways unchanged from the timid eleven year old boy he’d met all those years ago. Stepping into the room Remus sniffed and looked up.

“I see that you have found a way to appease Dumbledore’s conditions. Did you finally tell Severus you love him then?”

Sirius crossed the space separating them and sat down in a chair across from the other man. “Not exactly no.” He looked at his friend. Even after what Severus had said, could it really be true that the man was in love with Harry?

“Ah, well then. What did you two talk about then?” Remus eye’s twinkled.

Sirius knew that Remus knew, or at least had a very good idea, what happened, but the damn werewolf was going to make him say it. “Remus, if you really want details, I’d be more than happy to tell that his cock is the-“he was cut off by Remus throwing the book he had been enjoying rather accurately at his head. “Hey you asked.”

“Not for details.” Remus replied a wry smile on his face. “So, I know you didn’t go as far as actual sex, your smell hasn’t changed that much, his is just all over you.”

“Remus you take all the fun out of life sometimes, you know that right?”

“It’s a gift.” Remus replied reaching for the cup of tea head on the table.

Silence fell, but as it was normally something comfortable, the nervous shifting of Sirius was making it extremely awkward. Remus shot him a questioning look.

“Well, there was something that came up that I need to talk with you about.”

“Please Siri, tell me you’re not going to ask about how to men do it are you?” The look of horror that was on his face was enough to make Sirius laugh breaking some the tension.

“No you git, I know where to put my dick should I ever get a chance.” He found himself slightly satisfied at the tint of green now coloring Remus’s face. “No, do you remember the end of last year… when you forgot to take your potion?”

“Yes.” Remus replied tightly. He did not like to remember that night.

“Well, I’m not sure if you remember, but Dumbledore had Severus look through your memories, to ensure you hadn’t, well you know…” This was never an easy topic between the two friends. Remus hated being a werewolf. Hated himself as a result.

Okay.” The green tint to his skin now was not as funny.

“Look whatever he saw he never said, until today.” Sirius looked up into his friend’s light brown eyes briefly before looking away.

“Oh, shit. Did… Did I do something? Hurt someone? Ki-kill someone?” Remus’s voice cracked at the last and the fear that was always within him threatened to overwhelm him entirely.

“Calm down, Remus,” Sirius walked around the table and sat down next his friend drawing him into a hug. “It’s nothing to do with that. That’s just when he found out something else.”

“What did he find out?” Remus asked miserably, relieved that he had not harmed anyone other than himself that fateful night but still scared about what secret had been revealed.

“That you had found your mate.” Sirius replied to the top of the man’s head and felt Remus flinch slightly at the revelation. “Why didn’t you tell me it was Harry?” He asked as gently as he could. The thought disturbed him on some levels and on others he was completely fine with it.

Remus pulled from the hug but kept his hand in Sirius’s, as if he were afraid that once all this was discussed he’d never again know human kindness. “I was scared, alright. He’s your g-dson, he was only 13 at the time, I was his professor, best friends with his parents, and how was I supposed to tell you that kind of thing?”

“Honestly, Remus I don’t know. I trust you. I know you would never force yourself on someone who didn’t want it, but Harry…” He trailed off trying to make sense of his own thoughts.

“I know it’s Harry, it’s wrong. I’m old enough to be his father.” Remus looked at his friend. “I hate this, I didn’t choose it, and I will wait until he’s ready. I can’t change it.” He looked down, tears threatening to fall and wondering slightly if Sirius might kill him now.

“I know you can’t change this, but I need more than just you agreeing to wait until he’s ready. He’s my family for fuck’s sake.”

“I’ll leave, I won’t talk to him be around him…” He moved to get up as if he were going to do just that and fear flashed before him as Sirius took a tighter hold on his wrist twisting him off balance a pushing him onto the couch with Sirius straddling him.

“No.” Sirius said.

“No?” Remus asked back. Crap, was Sirius really going to kill him?

“You don’t just get to run away. If he’s your mate, than on your head be it, but if you touch him in anyway before he’s of age, even if he comes on to you, I’ll cut your fucking head off and I don’t mean the one you talk out of. If you touch him in any way he doesn’t want even if he is of age, or force him, I’ll kill you.” Sirius stared into Remus’s both men not even thinking of how their position would look to an outsider, like the one standing in the doorway. 

Severus watched in silence as Sirius waited for an answer. A small smile threatened to grace his face as he thought of how easy it would be just then to completely screw with Sirius’s mind-that is if the man truly cared for him which considering the rules of the room he had no choice but to believe.

“I…” Remus gulped, he had seen Severus standing in the doorway out of the corner of his and suddenly a whole new set of fears came to light. He was so going to die at the hands of one of these two tonight. Maybe both. Sirius was still waiting for answer though, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He looked into Sirius’s eyes as he said this.

“Good, now that you two have that settled…” Severus stated walking entirely into the room. He may care for Sirius, but this had simply been too tempting to pass over, after all he had been tortured by the man of his desire for seven solid years. There was nothing wrong with a little light-hearted payback.

It was almost too funny, as Sirius realized how he’d pinned Remus, and that Severus had seen them. The horror that crossed his face was pure. Severus would never believe anything he said. He’d blown his chance before he’d even gotten to use it. He practically ran away from the werewolf, who despite knowing the situation looked grim for both of them couldn’t help but laugh as Sirius tripped over the table and landed on his ass.

“If you’re quite done the dramatics, Siri I have things I need to discuss with the two about what I discovered from his friends.” He looked at Remus who was trying and failing to regain control of his laughter, and though he would deny it, winked and gave a slight smile. Remus, nearly lost his hard won control again.

“Severus, we… I… we… wait did you just call me Siri?”

“Indeed.” Severus rolled his eyes and took a seat.

“So you’re not mad then?” Sirius sat down next him a hopeful hand resting the potion master’s leg.

“Oh I am, but not about anything the occurred in this room tonight.” He looked at Sirius’s hand and placed his over it, an electric tingle shooting through his body. “I shall show rather than tell, so both of you pay attention.”

“Wait.” Sirius said quickly and when Severus graced him with a questioning look he continued turning to look at Remus who saw the serious turn and all light-heartedness that filled the room moments before fled. “Remus, I needed to talk with you about Harry because, remember how he’s an empath.”

“Of course I do, but if you’re worried he’ll have figured out my feelings for him than I think we’re okay. Remember James at his age, he was convinced that everyone was in love with each, because he couldn’t discern the complexities of varying degrees of love.”

“Oh yeah, remember when he thought Peter was in love Lily and nearly decked him?” Severus cleared his throat and Sirius took that as a suggestion to get back on topic, “Right, anyways that was only part of the concern. We have reason to believe that the house he lives in could send him over the edge after the year he’s had. Apparently those muggles he lives with hate him.”

“Oh, shit. Severus, shit. You realized this when you found out Harry was empath didn’t you?”

“Yes, and after the conversations I just had I feel time is of the essence. Now watch.” Severus summoned a pensive and pulled out his memories from earlier so the other two could watch.

Both Remus and Sirius looked ready to kill a whole army after what they had heard. “Now, I don’t believe Dumbledore should be involved, in fact I don’t think he’d really notice if we took the boy it doesn’t seem he ever checks up on him if this sort of thing is allowed to happen.” Severus said to both men.

“Fine but we are getting him out of there tonight.” Sirius said and Remus nodding to show he agreed.

“I agree, but you have to stay.” Sirius opened his mouth to argue and was shocked when Severus placed a kiss on his lips. “I’ll not have you get caught and given the kiss. Remus and I will go.”

Sirius wanted to argue this, looked to his friend who seemed equally stunned by the kiss he’d just seen and by the fact that he agreed with Severus. “He’s right, Harry would never forgive himself if you got caught trying to rescue him.”

“Fine. Get him bring him back here.” Sirius pouted, and Severus placed a consoling hand on his leg.


	5. Death of a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Dudley have a very different encounter in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter there is a shift from the frivolous to the dark. If violence, sexual, emotional or physical is a trigger read no further. If incest makes you queasy, stop. If graphic depiction of any of this gives you nightmares, find another route but do not lightly tread into this chapter.
> 
> You have been warned.

Harry sat on a rusty swing, miserable. He hadn’t been sleeping well since returning to his Aunt and Uncle’s. At least he was still allowed outside, but how long that would last was anyone’s guess. He shivered for the strange cold, but he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, it didn’t even occur to him he was cold. He was used to the cold, he was used to nightmares as well, but none were something he had ever been able to attach real world events to, Cedric haunted his thoughts even in sleep.

Being as unaware as he was, it was no wonder that his cousin and the boys he ran with were almost on top of him before he registered the danger. Harry could have kicked himself for letting his guard down so much. He could think of at least six people who would lecture/yell at him for such a thing, but he also found that he didn’t really care. If he got bet up than he deserved it, after all Cedric’s death was on his hands. 

“Oh, look it’s poof Potter.” Dudley called to his mates by way of greetings. The boys had circled Harry, he had no chance of running, but didn’t care really.

“Cheers, Dudders.” Calling the boy by one of his mother’s pet names for him, admittedly taunting him.

“Fuck you Potter.”

“Such a brilliant retort, but mind you don’t let your mum hear her precious Duddikims speaking such vulgarity.” Harry replied, although he wonder at the wisdom of taunting him, but if there was going to be a fight he may as well get it over and done with. He also wondered if Dudley understood the word “vulgarity”, to say he wasn’t exactly good with vocabulary was a bit of an understatement. Dudley’s eyes narrowed regardless and with a jerking motion two of his cronies had Harry by the arms.

“Oh, I’m sure that won’t be a problem, you fucking faggot. Spending your nights moaning over some bloke. If you insist on making me listen to your moaning, it’ll be coming from me and my mates.” Dudley advanced on Harry who could do little as hit was hit square in the gut then dragged to a nearby table where he was turned to face it. Dudley or one of his friends pushing him so he was bent over the table face down and his arms held over his head.

“What the fuck is this shit?” He shouted as the reality of what was about to happen sunk in. Wildly he tried to kick out, but a hand grabbed a handful of hair and slammed his head down leaving him dazed but still conscious.

“Shut up, I’m just giving you a taste of what the rest of your life will be like.” Dudley replied as his hands yanked Harry’s pants and underwear down around his ankles.  
Harry tried struggling a little more, but the vice like grip on his wrists never let up. Soon, he heard the sound of a zipper and then felt a warm soft yet hard something, he later realized was a cock pushed up against his backside. Then without warning it was being thrust inside him. 

The burning sensation ripped through him and it felt as if his inside were being torn apart and burned by acid. The rough wood of the table grated on his face and the bit of his stomach that had been exposed. Dudley relentlessly attacked his hole. Pushing as deep as possible with as much force as possible. Occasionally, Dudley’s prick would hit Harry’s prostate and although everything else hurt and even though he fought it, didn’t want this to be happening, Harry realized horror that his own cock was becoming hard.

Just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. Dudley pulled out violently and then let his ejaculation land all over the backside of his cousin. Harry almost sighed then, thinking at least it was over, but then the next boy stepped up and Dudley was now standing where he could look into Harry’s eyes. “You liked that didn’t you, you fucking freak.” Dudley whispered an evil grin showing on his face. It was enough to make Harry almost wish he were facing Voldemort again. 

The other boy, seemed almost to enjoy his task better than Dudley, seemed to want to take his time sliding in and out of Harry, ensuring he hit Harry’s sweet spot making him moan involuntarily and now his own erection was in full force and being slammed into the rough wood of the table, leaving scraps even as the contact continued to draw a physical reaction from Harry’s body. The boy then reached down and grabbed Harry, stroking him as he increased his slides in and out of Harry. 

It was too much, too much and Harry felt his body react, his muscles clenched his balls felt as if they’d been sucked up into his body and then he felt his load being released all over the table and the boy’s hand. Tears formed in his eyes but he refused to let one fall as Dudley stared at him. His orgasm seemed to tip the other boy over the edge and with a few more violent thrusts Harry felt the very odd sensation of being filled up. 

Dudley slammed his head into the table one more time for good measure, and the next thing Harry knew he was alone in a pile on the ground. If the other boys present had gotten a turn as well Harry could not say. His entire body was sore and it felt as if someone had ripped his insides out and someone else had done a rather poor job of shoving them back in.

Harry noticed that his pants were still down around his ankles and finally the tears that had threatened to fall since first forced entry to when his own body betrayed him fell freely. No, at the moment he did not give a flying fuck who say the strange Potter boy lying in a bloodied crumpled mess crying.

After he’d gotten a hold of his emotions Harry stood and pulled his pants up. Looking around he was almost surprised that no one had passed by in all that time. It seemed as if it had been hours, but the sun was still up just barely, and Harry realized it could have only been an hour tops. He wobbled his way back to the hellhole that was home, hoping to sneak in and up to his room without anyone noticing. He should have known better, he was never that lucky. 

Right as he got to the door, it flew open and he found himself facing his Aunt. “You’re late.”

“Er…” Harry had no idea what she was talking about but a sudden pressing need to use the bathroom had him shifting uncomfortably.

“And what did you do to your clothes?”

“Er…”

“Oh, never mind. Get upstairs, you have five minutes to use the restroom and then you are head straight to your room.”

Harry didn’t waste a second running up the stairs and heading to the bathroom. Whatever came out of him he didn’t dare look, he was just glad that the pressure had been relieved. He also, didn’t try to wash himself up, although he desperately wanted to turn the shower on and drowned under it, he also didn’t want to give cause for another beating.  
In his room again he began to strip down throwing his clothes in a pile he would burn the minute he could and put on his threadbare stripped sleep bottoms. Noticing the snick of the locks on the outside of his door. Then a shout from outside.

“Don’t go messing about the house while were gone. Petunia, Dudley and I will be back later this evening so don’t think you can get away with anything.”

Harry merely sighed, and crawled into his bed. He thought perhaps he might not be able to fall asleep but he felt so tired as if all the energy had been sucked out of him. If he had opened his eyes just then or fully noticed the strange wet feeling that was slowly growing he would have realized he was bleeding enough to slowly seep through his thin blankets, enough so that he was actually going into shock, but he didn’t he simply drifted off grateful for the stillness of his mind.


	6. Begin or End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Remus arrive and Privet Drive.

Severus and Remus appearated onto Privet Drive just as dusk was falling, both man looking to ensure their entry hadn’t called any unwanted attention. Their worry was unnecessary, if either man had ever considered to enquire as to what a normal day on Privet Drive was from Harry they would have known it was time for the evening news. Looking around more Severus found the appropriate door.

“The lights are off and there’s car in the drive.” Remus commented as his gaze followed where Severus was looking. Snape looked at him with one of his semi cold glances. Remus could just hear Snape thinking, ‘Idiot’, but was thrown off by the man’s reply.

“I don’t like it. Can you feel that?”

Remus centered himself, the idea of being this close to his mate was stirring up a lot of emotion. The breeze shifted and then he smelled something that made his blood run both ice cold and flames. “I don’t know what you’re feeling exactly. The wards seem to be weakened, and there’s blood on the wind.”

Severus considered his partner in this mission, it was never a good thing when Remus started speaking like a poetic Viking. “I say we force the door and just do a grab and go, this place is no longer safe. I just don’t know how the wards could have been breached as such.”

Quickly and quietly they arrived at the door, looking at each other Severus nodded and Remus cast a silent unlocking spell, and Severus turned the knob pushing the door open without so much as a squeak. Wands out Remus pushed through first than Severus followed shutting the door with equal silence. Not being attacked right away, the two of them took stock of their surrounds. Everything was perfectly placed. Like two tourists at a museum both looked around the home where Harry Potter dwelled. Severus looked for any sign he could hold onto his old grudge of Potter. He may have realized over the years Harry was not such an ass as his father, but to realize how wrong he’d been had been something of blow. He of course found none. None of the pictures even indicated that Harry had ever been here.

Remus had wandered down the hall towards the kitchen and noticed a locked cupboard. It seemed strange that there should be a lock there, “Severus,” he whispered into the emptiness, and saw the other man appear. “What do you reckon they need a lock on a cupboard for?”

Severus approached and pondered the same thing. He vaguely felt a stirring of magic from behind, but not dark, or light just more like how he felt when he entered another wizard’s home. Their magic imbued into the structure itself. “Strange.” He raised his wand and ran a quick scan found as he had suspected no dark magic. That confirmed, he unlocked the padlock and looked for Remus to open it.

Both men were equally horrified by what their eyes landed on. Severus now knew why it had seemed similar to wizard homes. All of Harry’s school things were in here from what he could tell. Severus realized he couldn’t even blame Harry for doing poorly in his summer assignments. The fact that he got them done was amazing enough considering.  
“Severus, look there,” Remus pointed behind Harry’s broom, “it looks like an old cot, and bits of broken toys.”

Surveying the cupboard, Severus felt a smoldering slow burn anger igniting within him, to treat a child like this, any child, was inhuman. Then his eyes fell on the wall to the left where a little shelf was and a picture sat almost proudly in its own pathetic way. “This was his room.”

Remus looked at Severus than back into the tiny place that had held his mate. Remus was used to being treated like an animal like a second class person. He was a werewolf after all, but had Harry ever done to deserve this? “I guess we should grab his stuff since we know it’s here.” It was all Remus could do to keep his temper in check. There were few moments in life where he wished the wolf to come out. If he ever laid eyes on the ones who had done this…

The shrinking and packing of Harry’s very few things completed, they looked around. “Upstairs I should think.” Severus leading the way and Remus trying to take deep calming breaths with growing difficulty as the smell ran into him. He didn’t notice Severus stop in front of him until he had ran into his back. Both able to keep there feet though. “The one with the locks. It’s the only one with locks in this hallway.”

“In a box they locked the treasure deep, but it was for naught, as the treasure was flesh and bone. Soon death and decay took root, there was nothing left but dust and stone.” Remus replied as he walked up to the door, the smell coiling around his brain.

This was so not good. Severus had never heard Remus speak in full fucking verse. Whatever lay behind that door was not going to be pleasant. Remus was finishing on the last lock and as the door swung open even Severus could smell what had been steadily sending Remus over the edge. Blood and a musk. They walked into the sparse room. If he had been given proper time Severus might have noticed Harry lived an even more Spartan existence than himself. 

Instead, his eyes landed on a deathly pale face and a pool of blood towards the middle of the ratty blanket that covered the boy. Remus ran over to him, shaking him gently. “Harry?” He spoke quietly at first, but the lack of response, the coldness of his mate’s skin had him shouting and almost violently shaking the boy that laid before him. “Harry!” He screamed. His control was gone, and slowly he was falling into a blind rage.

Severus watched in a fascinated horror as Remus seemed to shift, but not. He had begun to shake the boy to try and rouse him. Severus saw everything falling a part and a part of him wanted to just sit down and cry for all the wasted effort, but another part of him wouldn’t allow it. He had come to rescue Harry. He couldn’t let Remus hurt him by mistake. With that thought in mind he approached the frightening werewolf grabbed him under the arms and lifted him up and away from Harry with a bit of effort. “I should be sorry for this but…” He said just before he punched the man in the nose. 

“What the hell?” Remus clutched his face.

 

“Shouting at him and shaking him isn’t going to work, either he’s hurt badly and you’re making it worse or he’s” he couldn’t say dead, “not and what you’re doing won’t help.”

“You mean you think he’s still alive?”

“Quiet while I run a few tests.” Severus ran his wand over the boy.


	7. Is This the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Remus try to save Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I remind the reader, if rape, child abuse, or anything similar bothers you read no further. 
> 
> Also, thanks for the kudos and comments! Loving the support.

Remus squatted huddled in the far corner of Harry’s room. Trying everything he could think of to stay calm, but all he wanted was to take the broken possibly dying boy in his arms. Whatever had been done to him, he’d make them pay. He stared horrified at the hand that was hanging over the side of the bed, one drop of blood dropping from his fingertip at a time. He tried his best to stay quiet and let the other man work, but he couldn’t help but fidget as he saw strange lights coming from the tip of Severus’s wand and then finally a scroll.

Severus sighed as the diagnostic scans he ran over the boy were complete. It was worse than he had hoped, far worse. He debated as to what to tell Remus, he wasn’t exactly sure how the werewolf would react to finding out his potential mate had been raped. He took a spare piece of paper from Harry’s desk and wrote out a list. Looking to Remus, he contemplated his words.

“Is he, will he make it?” Remus asked Severus, the look the man was wearing unnerving him. He stood up and walked to the bed of the only man he would ever love. Was it to be over before it ever started?

“I need you to take this to Poppy, get her and bring her to Grimmauld Place. The list on top are potions I need you to bring back here. We can’t move him until I get him stabilized. The trip would kill him.” Severus handed Remus the papers, unsure if the man would be able to do as he asked.

Remus took the scan results and list without looking at him, then looking at Severus he nodded. He looked back down at Harry and leaned down kissing his forehead lightly. “You won’t rat me out to Sirius will you?”

“Not for doing something he would do himself. Now hurry.” 

With a final glance back at Harry he left. His heartbreaking a little more with each step. Severus had not said whether he’d live or die and he wondered if this would be the last time he’d see him alive. The night was still quiet when he got outside and sparing a glance to the night sky he sent up a prayer to whatever deity would listen, that Harry would survive. He’d take whatever they could give him and find a way to put the pieces back together, if they’d only let him live.

***

Severus turned back to raven haired boy and waved his wand removing the soiled sheets and clothes, leaving a naked Harry laying before him. He worried briefly about how Harry would feel if he regained even a bit of awareness and decided to talk to him while he worked. Not that he imagined his voice was what Harry really wanted to hear, but it was better than just doing stuff to him like he was doll or something.

“Alright, Potter I need to inspect the damage. This shouldn’t hurt so I don’t expect to hear any whining from you.” He looked down at the naked body before him. If he hadn’t already seen the scans, he would have been shocked by what he was seeing. The boy had bruises upon bruises in varying stages of healing and was so undernourished he could see each and every one of his ribs. The bruises on his wrists and arms were fresh, so fresh in fact he could see the outline of the hands that had caused them. He also saw some fresh scrapes on the boy’s lower stomach and disturbing as it was the tip of his penis. None of this was what had caused all the blood.

“What have they been doing to you?” He asked, the layering of scars was the worse Severus had ever seen. These were worse than even the ones on his own body. “I’m going to have to turn you over now.” He said to the boy almost gently, and with another wave of his wand the boy was on his stomach, and what he saw almost made him vomit.

Turning from the sight he looked at one of the broken items in the room that seemed to contain nothing but broken items, a further testament to the lies he had told himself and doing nothing to calm his warring emotions. “I am truly sorry, Harry. I should have known.” He received no response, hadn’t expected one, but he felt a little better. It was enough to allow him to face what he must. This time taking a seat, the amount of casting he was going to have to do would undoubtedly wear him to the bone.

Harry’s back was a mess of scars, some were clearly made from a belt, but others he wasn’t so sure. “How the hell could Dumbledore keep sending you back here?” At that moment, Severus hated Dumbledore more than Voldemort, but not more than whoever had done this. Sighing yet again, he let his eyes travel further down to Harry’s lower back and bottom. The source of the blood was evident, and Severus had no real desire to examine too closely the damage he knew must be there, but he had to stop the bleeding.

“This is going to be uncomfortable, and if there were another way I promise you I would not be touching you in this area.” With that he placed his hands, one on each of Harry’s checks and gently spread them. The tearing he saw was substantial and the dried whitish film on the checks themselves removed any doubt that this had been a full rape. He had hoped maybe they had used an object. Not that the trauma for Harry would be any less, but maybe if it had been Harry wouldn’t have to face the fear that all sex would be like that. “I hope whomever you choose for your first time, this doesn’t count, that they will be gentle and understanding.” He took quick sample of the dried seaman than muttered a few healing spells taking care of most of the external wounds, but blood still leaked. 

“It would seem I have to go a little further, and I am truly sorry for this.” Muttering a spell his hand was covered in a glove and he gently pushed a finger in the boy’s hole feeling for damage. There was plenty, some he wasn’t sure he could heal. Cursing under his breath he took another deep breath and cast some more healing spells, relieved to see it stopped most of the bleeding. Taking his hands off the broken boy he looked about the room more. Harry needed some clothes to keep from getting a fever. His body was already in shock from the loss of blood and trauma it had endured. Infection was his primary concern, but also the fear that Harry wouldn’t have the fight left needed to come back.

Severus crossed over to the boy’s battered wardrobe, which sadly seemed so fitting in this room of broken, unwanted things. Opening it he glared at the selection, cast-offs much too large for the boy, and picked out the best he could find. Grey fuzzy sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He walked back to Harry and looked at him with a tender look in his eyes, “I know right now it probably seems like nothing is worth the pain, but there are people here who love and care for you. People who will do their best to ensure this never happens to you again. We just need you to hold on, to fight, to do what you irritatingly do best, survive.” He didn’t know why he was still talking to the boy, didn’t know why now he was able to show he cared, he didn’t really care on either account. He just knew that he loved the boy.

With gentle hands he dressed Harry, hoping Remus would return soon with the needed potions so they could take him home to where he was loved. After dressing him, he laid him back down on the sorry excuse that was his bed, and finally let the emotions he had been feeling ever since he realized Harry had been raped take control. For the first time in a very long time, Severus Snape cried.


	8. Saved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for moving Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another slow chapter but it's not a topic I wish just briefly pass by. I wanted to give it it's due, but I hope there to be a pick up soon.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! Love you guys!

The sudden appearance in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, startled Sirius, but it was the look the man was wearing that truly unnerved him. “Remy, what’s wrong?”  
Remus looked desperately at his best friend. He had no idea how to answer. He walked to the fireplace grabbing a pinch of floo powder, he looked back at Sirius, words sticking in his throat. He knew he had to do this, finish what Severus had asked of him but he felt on the verge of breaking down in tears. “Oh, Sirius, everything. I have to get Poppy.” With that said he threw the powder into the flames and disappeared leaving a very concerned Sirius behind.

The pacing he had been doing ever since Remus and Severus had left resumed now. His mind spinning a million thoughts a moment that he couldn’t hold onto a single one very long. ‘Why had Remus only come back? Was Harry hurt? Severus?’ He felt his heart contract in his chest. He loved both equally and hadn’t had the chance yet to show either one. Speaking into the emptiness, “Please let them be okay.” He begged.

***

Remus arrived in the familiar Hogwarts infirmary having spent almost more of his childhood here than Harry. He called out, “Poppy!”

The medi-witch appeared promptly a look of concern on her face. “Remus?” She asked.

Taking a deep breath, Remus willed his emotions to wait just a little longer. “Poppy, we… you’re needed at Grimmauld Place, but first Snape sent me a list of things he needs. It’s Harry, he’s…He’s been hurt.” He finished holding out the papers Severus had given him. 

Poppy took them looking at the distraught man before her briefly before scanning the list and then the diagnostic scan behind it. Some of what she read had not surprised her having seen the same thing every fall when Harry arrived at school. Like the dutiful medical matron she was, she reported the signs of abuse and neglect to Professor Dumbledore, but he had always brushed it off. She never understood why, but as the laws of the wizarding world dictated she couldn’t spread the information further. It had frustrated her to no end, and now she was seeing something even worse. Quickly she summoned the requested potions handing them to Remus. “Alright, we should head out now. I’ll leave a note for Dumbledore saying I’ve been called away for a family emergency.” She did not say she did not trust the man with the truth, but that was the fact of the matter.

Soon both werewolf and medi-witch arrived in the kitchen to find a highly agitated Sirius. “I have to go back, please help Poppy get set-up.” With that Remus left once more for number 4.

“Poppy, please. Tell me.” Sirius asked.

“It seems something has happened to Harry. Severus stayed behind I imagine to stabilize him so he could be brought back here.”

Relief and anger cascaded upon the man. Severus was safe, but Harry wasn’t. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “What do you need?” He hated feeling as if he were doing nothing. He needed a task.

“Where is his room? We should be able to do everything there. I hope, if Severus was able to fix most of the damage than we’ll be fine. Sirius, I am worried though Harry’s already so weak.”

Sirius, wanted to climb the walls why would no one give him a straight answer? “Poppy, I’m the boy’s G/dfather, tell me what’s happened to him.”

The women sagged slightly into a chair and knowing Sirius always kept some around she summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and two cups. She poured a generous amount into both, taking a drink from one and offering the other to Sirius. “You’ll need it.” She said as she saw his hesitation, but was satisfied when he took rather large gulp. “For years, I’ve been telling Dumbledore that Harry is being mistreated in the summer. When he first arrived at eleven he weighed only as much as an eight year old. His growth was stunted due to malnutrition and he was covered in bruises. I found evidence of poorly healed breaks.”

“Why didn’t you tell Dumbledore?” He asked enraged. He had always trusted Poppy, but let something like that slide had him rethinking his opinion of her.

“I did. He did nothing.” She took another drink from her cup. “Every year it was the same thing and every year Dumbledore insisted I was being overdramatic.” She slammed her cup down and stood her own anger spurning her into action. “Now,” she glanced at the scans, “he’s been not only hurt in those ways, but someone…” She struggled to say the words. How do you tell a parent their child had been violently raped?

“What is it Poppy? Will he, is he going to die? Are Severus and Remus just bringing him to die?” He asked his voice breaking and tears started streaming down his cheeks. He had let Harry down all those years.

“I don’t know if he’ll make it or not, a lot of that will be up to Harry. There’s a good chance, but, Sirius, Harry’s been raped.”

The dead feeling that suddenly consumed Sirius was startling to both present n the room. This simply could not be. Harry, his best friend’s son had been raped. The thought that quickly followed was his saving grace, but would assuredly be Dumbledore’s downfall. “Dumbledore let this happen.” He hadn’t realized he said it out loud until he heard more than saw Poppy walk over to him.

Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him. “I know. There’s nothing we can do about it at the moment. We need to get Harry’s room set up. He’s going to need to feel safe and loved.” Sirius nodded into the women’s shoulder accepting her comfort for a moment more before breaking apart and leading her upstairs. 

***

Severus sat looking at the boy he had spent years emotionally hurting, not realizing how far the effects would be. Not realizing he was wrong to judge the child for the father’s sins. “Harry, you just need to hold on a little longer Remus will be back and then we’ll leave this dreadful place. I promise, I will never let you be sent back here. I don’t care who says it’s needed, I’ll fight to my last breath to keep that promise.” He reached out and held Harry’s small hand within his own. It was still cold, and Snape marveled that his own hand was so much larger. He had never really considered Harry, the person, only “the boy who lived”.

Muffled footsteps drew his attention away from the bed to the door. He did not drop Harry’s hand, but he held his wand ready in his free one. If those awful people were back he was ready to exact justice. His body tensed as he moved to better block the boy from whomever was on the other side. The door opened to reveal Remus and the breath he had been holding was released.

“Poppy is at Grimmauld Place, and I brought the potions.” Remus spoke to the floor afraid of what he might see behind Snape.

Severus nodded, then stepped aside for Remus to see Harry. The sight that greeted him was much better than the first time round and he walked quickly over to the bed. “I need the blood replinsher first.” Severus stated. Taking one of the vials in Remus held.

“What? How?” Remus knelt looking lovingly at the boy.

Severus magicked the potion into the boy’s stomach and waited watching for adverse reaction or hopefully signs of improvement. “Remus, I need you to stay calm. Harry needs you and going out will not help.”

“I’m as calm as I can be.” Remus replied his eyes never leaving his love.

“I know, I just need you to stay that way.”

Finally tearing his eyes away Remus looked Severus in the eyes, and the sadness he found there was about to push him over the edge, but Harry needed him. Him. “I will stay and help.”

“Good now give me the skele-grow.” Remus handed it over and watched as Severus spelled that into the boy as well. “Now the stasis one.” Remus again handed another vial over and watched the process repeated. “Good we need to watch him for about ten minutes.” Remus saw the other man sway on his feet, and reached out to steady him and helped him sit.

“How much spelling did you have to do?” He asked worriedly.

“More than any person should ever need to have done to them.”

Remus knelt next to Harry’s bed and captured the hand Severus had been holding previously. “Please tell what was done to him.”

“I don’t know that you’ll want to know after I’ve told you. But do you by chance smell anything different?” Severus asked. He really didn’t want to say out loud what had occurred.

Remus sniffed the air, indeed now that the blood was gone he could smell his love, and noticed the subtle difference. 

Severus watched as the realization grew on Remus’s face. Yes, apparently Harry did smell different. “No.” Remus choked out. “No. It’s, this has got to be some sort of mistake.” The tears that had been threatening him all night the darkness that had sought to consume him took him now. He buried his face in the boy’s chest and sobbed.  
Severus, couldn’t just sit by and watch and soon he pulled Remus from possibly crushing the boy and held him in his own arms. He rocked Remus back and forth his own tears mingling unnoticed with the broken man before him. There was nothing more they could do nothing that could make this better and so they cried together.

Soon enough the emotion had spent itself, Remus was sure it wasn’t the last but he could function again. He looked up at Severus and blushed slightly at the idea of being comforted by this man. “Thank you Severus.”

Severus looked down at Remus, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips, “I needed it too.” He replied and with a final squeeze released the wolf. Now I think it’ll be safe to move him.” Remus nodded and Severus turned to Harry, he had grown used to talking to the boy, “Harry, it’s time to go.” With that said He nodded to Remus who then picked the extremely light boy up into his arms. Moving slowly they went out the back door and left Privet Drive behind.


	9. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius loves Severus, but does Severus love him more than Harry? And what of Remus?

They arrived safely and were met by Sirius at the door, his eyes looking heartbroken at his G/dson. “Poppy and I have his room ready first door on the left second floor.” Severus nodded and allowed Remus to pass still carrying Harry. Sirius turned to follow but Severus grasped his hand turning him to face him.

“Did she tell you?” He asked looking over the other man.

“I, yes, how? Why did this, who could do that to anyone?” He asked pleadingly, stepping closer to Severus.

“I don’t know but I have a sample to test. We will find out and they will pay.” He replied with a deadly whisper that would scare anyone with half a brain if it had been directed at him.

“How?”

“They left it on him. I’ll brew a potion and find out.” Severus stepped all the way inside shutting the door. “They just left him. He was alone in the house locked in his room.” His voice a tragic whisper, giving truth to the pain he was feeling. Harry and he had been through a very similar trauma and this was bringing fresh the events from his own past.

Sirius, saw the hurt in the other man’s eyes and knew only a part of it was for Harry. He remembered what he had mentioned earlier. ‘Has it really only been a few hours since?’ He took his free hand and placed it on Severus’s back and brought the man to his body. “I’m sorry you had to face this again.” He looked up into Severus’s eyes. He loved him, but wasn’t sure if now was the time to say it aloud so he kissed him instead. Sweetly and gently at first, trying to put all he felt into that kiss.  
They broke apart from the kiss neither’s heart was in pushing it any further, but Sirius saw that the deadened look had retreated a little and Severus seemed to find his balance again. He leaned his forehead on Sirius’s, “Thank you, I’m not alone.”

Even though it was possibly the worst timing ever, and he felt crazy for it, Sirius smiled at him, “No, nor am I.” The stared at each other for another moment, their breath mingling as they took comfort from each other.

“We should head up there, Remus is probably out of his mind.”

Sighing, they broke a part but remained holding hands as they climbed the stars, there would be time for each other later. Right now there were two people who needed them. With a quick squeeze they let go of each other’s hand as they walked into Harry’s room.

Poppy was just finishing up assessing what damage remained and Remus was doing his best but failing miserably at not hovering. She looked up to see them enter, “Severus, you did a good job. Most of what was done has been fixed, but he’ll need another few rounds of blood replinsher, and infection prevention. Whoever did this nearly pulled his insides out. It’s lucky you two,” she glanced at Remus, “found him when you did.”

“He will live then?” Sirius asked crossing over to the boy who looked to be sleeping peacefully, if a bit pale.

“I’m afraid it’s too soon to say, someone will have to be with him until he wakes.” She began packing her things handing a list to Severus, “This is all he’ll need and the intervals he’ll need them at. I trust you can make what you need should the supply I left runs out. I gave him a mild pain killer, although I dare say after all he’s been through, he probably didn’t realize how badly his body was hurt.” She looked back her patient, her things in hand she started for the door. “If he gets worse, wakes up, or doesn’t wake within a week’s time, I want you to get me immediately.”

All three men nodded, and Remus looked to her, “Thank you Poppy.”

“I have collected enough proof that should you wish to force the issue, Sirius, Dumbledore could be in a great deal of trouble. I leave it up to you.” With that she left.  
They all stood in silence for a moment, looking at the boy. They each loved him in their own way, but only one of the three was not feeling conflicted about the emotions being brought about by this boy.

“I’ll take first watch, I’m usually up nights anyways.” Remus stated.

Sirius considered this for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“Please just let me love him in my own way for right now. I already promised you I wouldn’t do anything.” He almost cried out in his frustration.

“That wasn’t… I wasn’t worried about that.” Sirius was worried about what would happen if Harry died. He didn’t even want to consider that as a possibility, but what would that do to Remus if he was there when-if-that was what happened?

“I think that’s a brilliant idea.” Severus put in and both men turned to stare at him like he had grown another head. “Besides, I need Sirius’s help on a certain potion. I don’t know my way around this house as well as you.” He finished looking into Sirius’s eyes.

“Right, well, find us if, if anything changes.” Sirius looked at his best friend than headed over and hugged him. “I love you Remus, I trust your promise; I was just worried about you.” He whispered, and felt Remus nod into his shoulder.

“Here’s the list so you know when to give him his potions. Do you need me to show you how to spell them into his stomach?” Severus asked, for once the condensation most people associated with him when he thought he was asking them something they should know.

“I, can you go over it one more time? It’s been a long time since I’ve done it.”

“Of course.” He showed Remus the wand movement and told him the incantation and had Remus repeat it satisfied he would be fine. “If you are having trouble just come find me and I’ll do it.” 

“Right.” Remus replied and watched as the two men left him alone with Harry, shutting the door. Remus almost smiled to himself then. Sirius was trying to prove how much he trusted him, and if felt good.

Turning back to the boy he took up his hand sitting on the edge of the bed. “I promised Sirius I would never force myself on you, so I hope holding your hand is okay. I know you can feel things better than most. I hope you can feel my love for you. You don’t have to understand it, and if you do, I don’t expect it back. I am not an easy man to love, but know that I will always be your friend. Even if you can’t love me as I do you, I don’t care. As long as I get to see you grow up and be happy, that’ll be enough. I just need you to wake up. Please be okay, Harry.” He knew he was babbling, didn’t know if Harry could hear him, or if he cared. He just needed Harry and talking to him was all he could do.

***

Sirius led Severus back to a very familiar room, the one they had been stuck in earlier. “What are we doing here?” He asked unsure if Sirius had believed Severus when he said he wanted to make a potion.

“Well this is where the family potion lab used to reside. Not too many potion makers in the past few generations, but the protection charms are still good, we can bring what you need in.” He gave a shrug.

Severus reached his magic out and found that not only were the charms still good but were top of the line, far better than even those in the ones in Hogwarts reserved for the NEWT students. “This should be great.” He said thinking about what he’d need. “I need a work table a stool and number 6 copper caldron, and the ingredients.”

Sirius began summoning all the listed items, and they zoomed in and were then directed to their proper place. As he was doing this Severus summoned his travel potion kit which contained most of the ingredients he’d need. 

“Anything else?” Sirius inquired as he saw Severus start to set up.

“You don’t by chance have any dried dragon’s blood and some Pan’s passion?”

“I’ll check my brother’s room, he was decent at potions if you remember. Or does it need to be fresh?”

“No, in this case the older the better.”

 

“I’ll be right back.” Sirius left Snape to his work. Prepping the ingredients he had and heating the caldron. If those he didn’t have weren’t here he’d complete the first two stages and then retrieve some from his stores at Hogwarts.

Sirius arrived just as Severus began adding the ingredients for the first stage. He remained silent watching the man work, his deft movements and concentration were something had never allowed himself to watch and he found himself amazed at the man’s raw talent refined through years of practice. It was magic personified. Once Severus stepped away, Sirius spoke. “Sorry, took be a bit longer than I expected. Reggy never was the best at keeping a neat room and it took a bit to figure out his organizational system.”

“Did you find them then?” Severus asked looking at him.

“Err, yeah, he’s got a lot of other stuff too, you should have a look and see if any of it’s still usable. If so you can have at it.” He walked over to the table and looked into the caldron as he placed the ingredients by the chopping board. The turned back to Severus. Tears in his eyes, “Thank you,” he gestured back to the caldron simmering away, “for doing this. For caring. I know you and Harry don’t get on well, but that you’re doing this for him, for Remus, for me… Well it means a lot.”

Severus closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around the other man. “I’m doing this for all those reasons you listed. Harry most of all, but I am also doing this for me. I love him.” He said the words looking deep into Sirius’s eyes and felt the man shrink away from the embrace.

“You too?” He asked almost defeated. Couldn’t he have just this one thing? Not that he would now deny Harry whatever man or woman he wanted even if it meant giving up the one man he did love.

“Yes, me too.” Severus lifted a hand caressing Sirius’s cheek and though the man was clearly upset at the thought of losing this man, but leaned into the comfort being offered all the same. “But that doesn’t mean, I don’t want to be with you.”

Sirius’s eyes shot up, “What do you mean?”

Severus leaned his head in his lips just hovering in front of Sirius’s and a need so strong to capture them rose between them. “I mean that I think I love you.” With that said Severus’s lips landed on Sirius’s and was pleased when his tongue was granted further access.

Both men’s hands began roaming each other’s bodies. Soon enough layers were being shredded. Sirius groaning at the stupid buttons that were slowing his progress to Severus’s beautiful chest.


	10. Distracted Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we left off Severus and Sirius find a little closeness.

A timer went off just as Sirius had managed to get all of Severus’s buttons open and a disappointed groan escaped his lips. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the best for Harry, or that he had forgotten what had happened, or what his best friend was dealing with, but he needed this man to hold him right now and take the pain he was feeling and wrap it up in love. He needed a moment to just give over to his baser needs before he had to face all that lay in front of him.

“I just need to stir.” Severus said with almost an amused look to his face as he reached one of his hands out and stirred three counterclockwise turns followed by ten figure eights. His body still in contact with Sirius. Timer reset he turned back to the man that was pinned between him and the potions table. “It needs to thirty minutes.”

Needing no more prompting than that Sirius leaned in and kissed Severus’s thin lips briefly before tracing kisses along his jaw and just behind his ear. Placing one hand on the man’s chest he pushed him a step back so Sirius could move more.

Severus, felt his breath increase as his skin seemed to tingle with each new kiss and for a moment was rendered motionless. Once Sirius had moved him and continued planting kisses on each and every one of Severus’s scars, Severus recovered enough to stroke Sirius’s wavy hair. A shudder of anticipation as the man’s head moved lower.

Sirius reached the top of the man’s pants and rested his face on the bulging fabric before mouthing it through the clothes hearing a rewarding moan from somewhere above his head. With slow movements he began to undo the belt and buttons holding Severus’s pants up and once more took an appreciative look at the hard and slightly twitching cock that bobbed before him.

He had never given a blowjob in his life, but he wasn’t about to let that ruin his enthusiasm at the prospect of that changing. With gentle hands he tentatively cupped the man’s balls and sent his tongue lightly trailing up the outside of the man’s shaft. Another moan could be heard, and he felt a hand rest on his shoulders. Pleased with this response he licked the top of the head greedily tasting the pearly white substance that was weeping from the cock head. Tensing for the briefest of moments, he took what he could of Severus into his mouth, struggling for just a little further. The other man’s penis was large enough that before too long it was brushing the back of Sirius’s throat and Sirius felt tears prick in his eyes. Slowly he slide the cock out of his mouth enjoying the feel of the shudder that passed through the other man.

Bobbing his head back and forth he was pleased to hear the quiet moans escaping the other man. He continued to play with Severus’s balls and felt his own body clamoring for attention and with a little reluctance he let go of the other man’s balls so he could und do his own pants. It was as he was doing this that he felt a gentle yet strong tug on his shoulders. Cock still in his mouth he looked up, his blue eyes looking into the onyx ones of the man he loved. “Sirius, stop.”

Worry bubbled up in his chest. Yes the man had let him suck on his cock, yes he had heard desire in those moans, and yes he had even felt strong hands encourage his actions, but what if he had misunderstood the other man’s desires. Maybe Severus had merely meant to comfort him, telling he loved him, but maybe he wasn’t in love with him and had been taken by surprise by what had followed. His hurt grew as the other man pulled his still hard penis from Sirius’s mouth and the elation Sirius had felt only moments ago died, effectively softening his own erection. He let himself be pulled to a standing position, a defeated look in his eyes.

“I’m sor-sorry.” Sirius found himself stammering, standing before Severus suddenly ashamed of his half naked state his pants barely hanging onto his hips.

“No,” the husky voice replied. “I just, I was about to…” Severus trailed off and Sirius realized that the high color in the other man’s checks was not just from the recent activity but that Severus Snape was actually blushing.

Hope returned flooding his mind and body and he leaned into the slight man. “You know I was good with that idea.” He said more brazenly than he felt.

Severus shifted a little his arms wrapping around Sirius and his hands resting on his pert ass. “I was hoping for a bit more.” Severus whispered, his breath ghosting on the man’s collar bone and hands giving a firm squeeze.

“You mean you want to?” Sirius asked equally scared by the prospect and hopeful.

“If you’ll have me.” Severus replied almost forlornly.

Sirius kissed the man standing before him heavily. Whispering on his lips, “Take me.”

Sirius found himself being lifted up and wiggled out of his remaining clothes as Severus pushed him up against the nearest wall. A hand firmly wrapped around Sirius’s cock resulting in a startled but delighted moan. 

Lips soon recaptured each other and both men ground against each other roughly, Severus’s hand stroking Sirius into near climax, “Ah fuck Severus.” He cried out, bucking his hips somewhat wildly, “Fuck me.”

“As you wish.” Came a murmured reply from somewhere near his shoulder. He felt a finger exploring his puckered hole and Sirius fought to force it inside of him. Only to feel it pulled away and moan at the loss until he saw Severus sucking on it. Soon the finger now moistened with saliva returned and slowly pushed its way in. 

Severus let out a moan, as he felt the heat start to surround his finger, but he held out from slamming it all the way in. Knowing that the man he had wrapped around him had never felt this before and he wanted to go slow. He remembered all too clearly the pain of his own experience. 

Part of his mind was screaming at him for ignoring what was at that moment going on, for forgetting that Harry laid in a light coma upstairs from having also been raped which was bringing forward all his own memories and pain. Another part of him was simply embracing this moment to wash away those painful memories. He knew he’d never forget what had happened, but this time the sex was on his own terms, it could be good. Right?

Letting his thoughts war within himself he moved forward, taking his finger out almost all the way delighting in both the feeling of Sirius’s hole tightening to hold on and the moans that were telling him he was doing it right.

Soon he added another finger and felt the body against him twitch in both pain and enjoyment. His erection was twitching with pain and need as well, but before he pushed on any further, he dipped his head taking Sirius into his mouth bobbing up and down enjoying the bitter pre-cum mixed with the other man’s musk and sweat. Panting slightly, he looked up laying a kiss on the man’s Adam’s apple. “Are you sure?”

“Oh fuck yes, please.” Sirius begged and Severus pulled his fingers out of the other man shifting to position himself he slowly lowered him onto his cock. The puckered skin resting against his head was almost too much for both men and a wild moan escaped Sirius’s lips and Severus felt his erection twitch and throb with anticipation. 

As slowly as he could he forced his way in, stroking Sirius at the same time. The push through the ring of muscles was the most amazing thing Severus had ever felt in his life and he had to hold back from swiftly impaling the man whose strangle moan he could not tell if it was from pain or pleasure. Slowly, aggravatingly slowly he pushed himself all the way inside then stopped waiting for Sirius to adjust to the feeling. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” The other man panted, shifting his hips slightly, then seeing the look of hunger it elicited, did it again.

“Shit.” Severus could no longer hold back, using one hand placed on Sirius’s hips he pulled back and out slightly than thrusting forward, hitting the bundle of nerves he knew was there and would drive Sirius wild. The moan that escaped followed by the bucking hips nearly threw Severus of balance but he gained it again by pushing in deeper. The velvety sensation encompassed his cock as he rocked back and forth, thrusting with slightly more and more force each time.

Soon the moaning Sirius was making became more frantic and his movements even more erratic, pushing Severus over the edge as he felt his partner’s body tightening around him as a warm fluid shot out of Sirius’s cock with such force it actually landed on the man’s face. Severus thrusting again licked up the mess from the man’s face as his own climax then took hold and he thrust wildly and harshly into the warm clenched muscles. His skin felt on fire and his breath wouldn’t cooperate, and his heart raced madly within him. As the final waves of orgasm crashed down on him he found his legs would no longer support the weight and both he and Sirius ended up in a pile on the floor.

“Ah, fuck me.” Sirius said moving to take his weight off Severus.

“I believe I just did.” Came a breathless reply.

“Are you okay?”

“Other than exhausted, I’d say more than okay.” Severus felt arms wrap around him and bring him to a warm slick chest. “And you?” He asked almost scared of the reply.

“Yes.” Sirius replied and planted a kiss on the man’s head. “So what now?”

“We wait for the time to go off so I can finish the potion.”

“Is that all you think about Snape? Potions?” Sirius asked in a playful manner.

Severus wrapped his hand around the man’s waist and kissed the bare landscape of chest that was in front of him. “No, but I don’t think I can manage a repeat of what we just did quite yet.”

“Right, what I meant is are we you know, a couple or whatever?”

Severus looked up a hopeful unguarded look Sirius had never seen before in his eyes. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Sirius sighed, he knew he had a lot to do with this man’s general uncertainty and lack of trust in the world, “If I have to tell you yes every day for the rest of our lives, I will and gladly.”

Severus’s body clearly relaxed at that replied, and chose to believe it. “Well then I guess now we should get a cleaned up.”

“Right, it’s bad enough that Remus will be able to smell the change, no need to assault him with the smell, especially since Harry…” And with that thought, the moment broke into the next and both men returned to the reality of what had happened.

“Yes. He really does love him. Would you really hurt him if he started a relationship with Harry before the boy was of age?”

“If you had asked me this earlier, the answer would have been without question yes, but after everything that happened today…” He trailed off.

“You don’t know.”

“No, I don’t know. I mean if Harry really wanted it… I don’t think I could say no. If it helped him… How could I deny him something that could bring him comfort when he’s had so little?”

“I can say, I needed all the comfort I could find after I was, after what happened to me.” Severus replied.

“Did you, find any?” Sirius was not certain he wanted to hear about Severus’s sexual past.

“In the aspect we’re talking about in regards to Remus and Harry, no. Lily, she was a great comfort, but no, I never did.”

“You mean aside from, from what those bastards did to you, I was, just now was your first?” Sirius asked a little amazed and also very enamored with the idea.

Severus shrugged, “There were more bastards in my life but as far as choice goes, yes. You are the only person I ever chose.”

Sirius hugged the man tightly, then released him. While they had been talking they had also been getting dressed and the buzzer alerted them to the potion’s need for attention. Sirius watched as his lover-his, oh how he loved that thought-tended to the potion. An idea coming to his mind, he wasn’t sure if it was right to ask, but where Harry was concerned he’d risk a lot.

“Severus?”

“Hmm?” Came a reply as the man cleaned up the mess he had just created for the second phase of the potion that would now steep for eight hours.

“You can say no, and I understand. Just don’t get too mad with me for asking…” Sirius shifted nervously from foot to foot as the Severus fixed his full attention on him.

“You want me to talk with Harry, about what happened to me don’t you?”

Sirius winced, “Only if you want to and think it’ll help.”

“Siri, I’ll never want to talk about it.” He shook his head, “Although, talking with Harry about my own experiences might help him not feel so alone with it. So yes, I will.”

Sirius caught the other man up in another hug. “Thank you Sev.”


	11. Temporary Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inappropriate laughter.

Remus sat alone with his love, a green eyed, raven haired teen and struggled with the various emotions that were coursing through him. The wolf in him was enraged that such a thing should befall its chosen mate and the man in him was in agony. He wanted nothing more than to comfort this boy-yes he must remember that for now his love was still just out of childhood-which he would love until his dying breath. He just wasn’t sure how to do that.

Admittedly, at the moment there was little he could do but sit and wait. Something he was usually good at, but tonight his mind wandered back to the first time he had seen Harry after his parents had died. 

Dumbledore had refused to let Remus reach out to Harry. He had said it was for the boy’s own good that he not have to focus too much on what he had lost. Some bullshit about not dwelling on the past. Yes, it was fucking bullshit, how could Dumbledore had let such things happen to his “chosen one”? Remus had always trusted Dumbledore, but after this night Remus felt he had been played a fool. Whatever Dumbledore was up to, his plans clearly did not have Harry’s best interest anywhere near at heart.

Anger flared in his chest and if felt good to have somewhere to direct it, even if at the moment there was nothing to be done. Harry would have to go back to school in the fall, and he would be vulnerable to whatever crazy plan that old coot had hatched. His only hope was that Severus would continue to do what he always did and protect the boy as best he could.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Severus appeared at the doorway, “You look more upset than when I left. Has something changed?” Severus asked crossing quickly over to where Harry lay, sleeping deeply under the influence of dreamless sleep and the protection his own mind had thrown up.

“No, yes, I don’t know.” Remus answered watching as Severus ran a quick scan.

“He appears to be the same, did he seem distressed? I think we could give him another half dose of dreamless sleep.”

“Not Harry, well it is but not now.” Remus knew he wasn’t making any sense and buried his face in his hands attempting to align his thoughts into something that could be understood. He felt Severus crouch before him and he looked up locking eyes with the potion’s master.

“Has it something to do with him being your mate? Is the werewolf side rejecting him?” Severus asked and Remus was almost surprised to see a brief glimmer of concern in the man’s eyes.

“No, thank Merlin. I don’t know what I’d do if that were the case, because I think the human in me loves him more than the wolf in me, which I know shouldn’t be possible.” Remus let Severus take his hands and help him to a standing position.

“I think we could both use a cup of tea.” Severus stated guiding the somewhat startled man over to the desk area and then summoning some tea. Once that was served and both men had relaxed a little into their chairs, Severus inquired again, “What has changed then?”

“Dumbledore, or how I see him.” Remus ran a hand over his face and took another sip of tea before pressing on, “Does it seem strange to you that not only did he prevent anyone from making contact with the boy until he was eleven and had to go to school and then basically blackmailed me into not contacting him until 3rd year? He didn’t even want Harry to know his father and I were friends. He didn’t want me writing him, and I am beginning to think that the few letters I did send never got to him.”

Severus frowned into his cup, he hadn’t been wondering those things exactly, but his own musing this evening had been close to that. “I agree, he handled this very oddly. Are you sure he’s unaware of the Potter’s linage of being empaths?”

“As sure as I can be, they’re an old family, so is Dumbledore’s. It’s possible he knows, but that makes this all the more worse. For an empath any mistreatment, is amplified.” Remus glanced back over at Harry who seemed to at least be gaining a bit of color back and he let a small smile find its way to his face before returning to the conversation. “Do you think he wanted this to happen?”

“I don’t know, what end would it serve?”

“Well, provided Harry… you know… When, if,” he sighed, “Harry’s going to really have a lot of anger to draw upon when he has to face that asshole.”

“True, but Dumbledore is always going on about how love is Harry’s strongest power. Something the dark lord can’t fathom. Abusive relatives aren’t exactly going to aid that.” Severus frowned, “Unless… Are the Potter’s known for any other powers or magical rarities?”

“I know when there were more around, Potter’s had both Omega and Alphas. Harry could be an Omega. It would make sense why I first noticed him in that sense.” Remus shifted uncomfortably, “But that’s just because my senses are heightened. A normal everyday Alpha wouldn’t even be aware of that until Harry turned sixteen, in a year from July.”

The face Severus was wearing shocked Remus, he had never seen that particular look of open astonishment in the other man’s face. “You think Harry might be an Omega?”

Remus shrugged, “I don’t know. The Potter’s had a lot of rare magical gifts if you went back far enough. They had elementals, alchemists, and even a few demigods.”

“Right, well of all those, if Harry is an Omega we could be in a lot of trouble.”

“Why is that?”

“Because, they’re rare. He’ll turn sixteen and go into heat and any Alpha nearby will try and claim him.”

Remus was horrified by this new development. “Is there a way we can find out before that happens?”

“Actually yes, there’s a very simple spell to detect it. Most people just don’t know it.”

“Would Dumbledore know it?” Remus asked horrified at the idea that perhaps Harry had been placed with those horrible people because Dumbledore wanted Harry to only trust the Headmaster so when Harry went into a first heat… He couldn’t finish the thought. 

While he had been thinking Severus had got up and crossed over to the boy and waved his wand casting a version of a revealo spell. He turned back to the very concerned werewolf with a puzzled frown on his face. “Even if he does, it doesn’t matter. Harry is not an Omega.” Severus sat back down and both men fell into a puzzled silence.

“Maybe Dumbledore is just a crazy.” Remus offered.

“We already know that.”

“No I mean like really crazy, like those muggles who have different personalities and one personality doesn’t always know what the other one’s get up to.”

“Now that would explain a lot.” Severus almost smiled as Remus nearly choked on his tea from laughter. 

“Or he’s possessed.”

“I guess we better call a priest to conduct an exorcism.”

“Yes, but we better have it in the screaming shake, last time we tried to have one at the school the bloody baron had all the ghosts go on strike.”

“Who knew the ghosts had unionized?”

The conversation had long digressed from being productive, but the relieving of pressure was dearly needed by at least one of them and soon they were both laughing, Remus in stiches barely able to breath and tears streaming down his eyes, Severus the more reserved of the two as always merely chuckling into his tea cup. Sirius chose now to come and check on the three.

“What did I miss?” He asked walking in and transfiguring a chair from an empty inkpot and sitting down.

“Dumbledore needs an exorcism.” Remus choked out.

“But we must be careful not to upset the Hogwarts ghosts so they won’t go on strike.” Severus added.

Sirius looked back and forth between his lover and best friend. “Is there something more in that tea than just tea?” He took the teapot and gingerly sniffed it finding nothing amiss. “You two have gone round the bend.” He finally stated shaking his head.


	12. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally wakes up.

Harry woke on the third day, as Severus sat watch. His head hurt, his body ached, and all he wanted to do was shut his brain off. Slowly looking around at the blurry shapes around him a slight groan escaped his lips. He was met by gentle hands helping him sit and glasses being placed on his face as a cup was produced. He was half a sip in when he realized it was none other than his potion’s professor tending to him. A moment of panic shot through him and he choked on the water he had been sipping.

A soft patting on his back and gentle murmurings served to confuse him even more. Once his coughing had subsided, he looked deliberately down. His last memories gnawing at his very soul.

“Shh, Harry. You’re safe here for the time being.” Severus said quietly. He wondered if perhaps he should get Sirius or Remus to put the boy at ease, but he wanted a word with the boy first. He knew both the other men would be over the moon that Harry had finally awoke, but Severus also knew that overflowing of emotion might be a bit much for the boy.

His professor had never called him by his first name before, had never been tender or gentle. At least as far as Harry could recall and this change in roles confused him but he liked it. It felt as if finally after all these years Snape was seeing him as Harry-just Harry-and not “the Potter brat” he knew the older man had referred to him as in the past. “Sir?” He managed to choke out.

“You’re at your g/dfather’s house. I imagine him and Remus are getting dinner together.”

“Okay.” Harry replied. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see them just now. He wanted the comfort he knew they would offer, but he also didn’t know if he could deal with their concern. “Can-would it be alright…” he shifted nervously, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to ask, “I think if I could have a moment before you went and got them…” He trailed off looking his professor directly in the eyes seeing his own pain reflected back at him.

“I would like to speak with you first.”

“Okay.” Harry wondered about what he had briefly saw behind the other man’s mask.

Severus moved to the foot of the bed Harry was laying on, sitting so he could face the boy but not crowd him. “Before you interrupt, I think it best if I ask you to understand what I am about to tell you is not to leave this room. You must promise me this.”

Harry nodded, then seeing that Snape wanted more, “I promise sir.”

Severus nodded, sighed and pinched his brow. Harry having known the man for four years realized just how out of character this was sat a little straighter in bed. He knew whatever he was about to hear, he owed this man his full attention. Severus looking up seemed to sense the change in the boy laid before him and a sad small smile ghosted across his face.

“As you may well have figured out, I didn’t have many friends as a child. I was picked on at school and by my asshole excuse of a father.” Severus taking a deep breath looked Harry in the eye again, “I want to apologize now for not seeing that same thing in you. I can offer no excuse to it, I allowed myself to blinded by my own past.” Harry nodded and then surprising the other man grabbed his hand and held it in his own.

“I understand sir.” Harry had more or less always known this, he just didn’t know how he had known. “It’s not something you need to explain.”

Severus looked at Harry, almost as if he was seeing him for the very first time. This was the love that Dumbledore always went on about, how Harry’s capacity to love and forgive could save the world. Now Severus understood, Harry had taken all the hate and hardship placed upon him and turned it into love. “Thank you.”

Harry nodded, shifting a little let go of his professor’s hand. Harry had felt a lot from that contact and was unsure as to what it all meant, but it was a bit overwhelming at the moment.

“As I was saying,” Severus continued feeling keenly the loss of contact, “I had very few friends and my home was a nightmare, but unlike you I knew someday I would go off to Hogwarts and everything would change.” As Severus spoke Harry felt drawn in and could visualize what was told.

***FLASHBACK***

“Lily!” An enthusiastic wisp of a boy greeted a slight redhead girl at King’s Cross. He accepted his friend’s hug but shrugged out of it fairly quickly, his ribs tender from his father’s goodbye the night before.

“Hey Sev! You ready for third year? I can’t wait to start taking other classes, hopefully those idiots won’t be in all of them with us.”

Those idiots being Potter and his gang of friends who chose that moment to make their own appearance. Severus felt a blush creep up his neck as his eyes landed on Black and embarrassingly enough another reaction in his groin area which caused him to shift uncomfortably.

“C’mon Lily, let’s get a seat before these idiots contaminate the whole train.” Severus covered.

“Who are you talk about contaminating things, trash?” Pettigrew squeaked from behind Potter.

“Well he would be the expert, wouldn’t he?” Potter joked with his friends.

“I guess that would make you the expert on stupidity.” Severus shot back.

Before anymore could be said the train whistle blew and the groups found their way onto the train.

A few months later, Severus stood alone in the boy’s showers. Everyone third year and up had pretty much headed to Hogsmeade and Severus was taking advantage of for once not having to take a rushed shower. He hated the way the other boys looked at him and his scars.

Enjoying the hot water, he let his guard down finally, it was a rare thing for him to do, but in the shower alone he felt he could. Standing in the spray, he considered his strange reactions to Black. He knew it was normal for boys his age to get erections at the drop of the hat, but why did they have to be cause by Sirius Black of all people. “I guess at least it’s Black and not Pettigrew.” He said aloud not realizing he was no longer alone.

“At least it’s Black what?” A familiar cold voice asked. Severus jumped nearly slipping, turning to face Lucius fear coursed through his veins, but didn’t quiet the erection that had grown from his musings. “Ahh I see.” The cold heartless voice spoke again.

There was nothing he could say or do really. “Malfoy.” Was all that escaped his lips before a spell sent him flying into the wall and found his hands bound to the slick tiling. Behind him the cold voice continued to speak.

“You know I was hoping you’d give me a reason. You see in pure blood tradition homosexual acts were only permitted to show dominance. Of course with all this equality crap being spouted these days, one can never be too careful.” The voice was getting closer and Severus couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. 

The sound of a vanishing spell was all the warning Severus got before he felt Lucius’s body pressed up against him. “Now if anyone asks, I can show them the memory of you coming at me with that, rather impressive I must say, fully grown begging cock. The contact disappeared for just a second and then fire erupted within Severus’s ass as Lucius pushed his full manhood deep within. The violent thrusting slamming Severus’s delicate hips into the tile bruising them instantly. 

“Ahh, if I had known you would feel this good, I would not have waited so long.” Lucius spoke as tremors started washing over his body, climaxing and sending his seed deep into Severus. A rough kiss on the back of Severus’s neck was the last clear thing he knew until he woke up later laid out on the bathroom floor with a pounding headache and a tennis ball shaped bruise on his forehead.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Warmth and compassion nearly overwhelmed Severus as he finished his story, and he looked up in surprise as he saw the tears falling from Harry. It was going to take a while for Severus to truly grasp just how much Harry could love someone he felt deserved it. “Harry?” He questioned.

“That’s just so awful.” Harry whispered.

“It’s no more than what you lived through.” Severus replied candidly and saw Harry stiffen. Severus winced. “Shit.” He muttered not realizing Harry had heard that as well.  
Harry grabbed his potion master’s hand again. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For caring enough to say shit.”

Severus smiled a real smile then, just for a moment. “I told you this, because I know how alone living through something like this can make you feel. You are not alone.” Harry looked down for a moment and even though Severus wasn’t sure if it right action or not he gently grabbed Harry’s chin lifting the boy’s head so he could look at him. “If you can set aside the past four years and if you need to, I’ll be around to talk, listen, or just if you need a safe quiet space while at school.”

Harry shifted his head out of Snape’s grasp but instead of pulling completely away, he leaned into the man. “Thank you sir, but how will I let you know I need that? I mean we can’t just go about being buddy-buddy all of the sudden, can we?”

“No, but you do get enough detention with me that I doubt anyone would think it amiss should I continue to do so.”

I’d really rather not have to get detention.”

Severus was shocked to have this boy still leaning into him, both taking and giving comfort from the small form. “Well, I guess remedial potions lessons would not be too far a stretch of the imagination.”

Harry was now hugging his professor and he knew that this whole thing had to be some strange dream, because Severus Snape did not let “the chosen one” of all people cry on his shoulder. “You know I really like potions.”

“Then you do an astounding job of hiding that fact.”

“You don’t exactly make it easy to like the subject.” The boy replied.

They sat a few moments more like that, before Severus shifted. “I think it’s time to let your family know you’re awake.

“Okay, thank you.” The two separated, and Severus stood to leave.


	13. Possible Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry expresses his frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, but I'm really trying to push this along but also give this issue the attention it deserves.

Remus and Sirius quietly entered the room Harry had been occupying, both unsure as to what to say or do. Severus returned standing off to the side, having shared such a deep part of himself with Harry had left him feeling rather attached to the boy. Yes, it was safe to say Severus Snape loved Harry Potter, he just wasn’t sure what that would mean in the long run. He knew Sirius would let Harry claim whomever he could for comfort and love, and he also knew that Remus would do the same thing, but Severus sincerely hoped that Harry would fall for Remus. Even if the love he felt for Harry could become that kind of love, he felt Remus would be the better choice. Remus could give Harry the emotional support that he knew neither himself nor Sirius could.

He did not feel in the least conflicted about loving both Harry and Sirius. The love was different for each one, and he had been in love with Sirius since the first time he laid eyes on him. Sirius was who he had always wanted and he was pleasantly surprised after all these years to find his feelings returned.

Harry looked at Severus for support and then turned his attention to his g/dfather and his former professor. 

Hi Sirius, Remus.” He stated as the silence wore on. He had no idea what to say to either of these men, and apparently they felt the same way.

“Hi Harry.” Sirius said. “Glad to see you back amongst the living.” He joked poorly receiving a light slap on the back of his head from Remus.

Harry shot Severus an amused look, “I… How’d you know to come for me?” Harry asked. The how he got here still a mystery.

“Ahh, well that is a bit of a long story.” Remus replied sitting on the edge of Harry’s bed. “So for now let’s just say some information came to light about how you were being treated and Severus and myself went to get you. Lucky timing that we found you when we did.” Remus frowned, he hadn’t meant to bring up what happened.

“Oh, yeah.” Harry replied a dark look crossing his face. He felt so alone at that moment and immediately sought out Severus’s face. Finding strength in the other man he turned his attention back to Remus. “I’m glad to be here.” Waves of varying emotions were coming off the werewolf which Harry couldn’t quite figure out. He had always been sensitive to what people were feeling, it was one of the reasons he hated being touched, but Remus’s emotions at this moment were all over the place.

“So Harry, the plan is for you to stay here until school starts back up. With any luck we can find a way so that you never have to return to that place.”

Harry smiled briefly then, “That would be great.” He looked to his g/dfather, “But Dumbledore seems hell bent on me staying there.”

“Screw what he thinks.” Sirius growled out. “I will not allow them to ever have another chance of touching you again, even if I do have to spend my remaining days back in Azkaban.” Sirius gently patted Harry’s shoulder to soften the anger in his words. 

“Harry, we can’t let him ignore what was done. I know that you probably don’t want to talk about it, or even think about it, but if you are willing to speak with the Ministry about it…” Remus was interrupted by Harry’s violent head shaking and sudden movement to stand.

Staggering he found himself caught by a pair of thin strong arms and he looked up at Severus with tears in his eyes. “I can’t, please don’t make me.” He pleaded.

Severus hugged Harry to him quickly, shooting a glare at Remus, who nodded and started over reaching out to Harry. “No, Harry we won’t make you. We can find another way.” Harry nodded into Severus’s shoulder before turning to Remus tears still leaking out of his eyes. Remus placed a hand on the boy’s shoulders and was relieved when Harry didn’t shrug it off but leaned into him.

Looking to Sirius who shrugged and stood closer to Snape, holding the other man’s hand for support. Remus spoke down into the top of Harry’s raven hair. “We’ll find another way. You’re safe here. You’re here now. We won’t force you to talk about it.” Harry continued to cry silently into the man for a few more moments.

“I just can’t.” He whispered into the silent room when he had managed to gain control over his tears. “Not to the ministry, not to Dumbledore.” He spat out the man’s name surprised by his own anger at the older man. “I hate the way I always feel used, like I’m just a pawn to be used, sacrificed, for the greater good. Aren’t I allowed to want things? To have ideas about what I want for the future?” Harry ranted as his body shook from exhaustion and anger.

“Of course you are Harry.” Sirius offered from behind him.

“Then why is it no one ever asks what I want or how I feel about things?” Harry replied with an escalating amount of venom. 

Sirius felt a little hurt by the understandable anger, “Are you saying you don’t want to stay here?” Sirius felt a reassuring squeeze at his hand and looked sadly at his newfound love. “If you want to stay somewhere else just say the word. We’ll find a way to make it happen if possible.” Sirius spoke barely above a whisper.

All of the anger left Harry as he looked up at his g/dfather, still clinging to Remus, “I, what? No. I want to be here, with my family.” Harry looked at each man in the room to ensure they knew all present were included. “Ijust meant Dumbledore, he never once has asked me what I want. I know I’m only fourteen, but I do have dreams and goals; things I’d like to do.” He looked down then. “If I survive what I must do.”

Remus tightened his hold on the boy, and all three men finally realizing just how much weight the boy before them shouldered without so much as an inquiry into his well-being. “Well, Harry, we care. If you choose to share with us what you want we can try to help you.” Remus said seeing looks of agreement from both Sirius and Severus.  
“Yeah Harry, what good is it to have a g/dfather if you don’t let him spoil you a bit.” Sirius joked.

Harry smiled slightly and then felt the world spin beneath his feet. Strong arms held him up and then picked him and carried him to the bed.

“I believe,” Severus spoke as the other two men got Harry settled into his bed, “that this is a discussion that can wait until later.” Turning his attention to Harry, “I know you hate being stuck in bed, but I swear if I catch you up before Madam Pomfery or myself says you’re ready I will stick you to the bed.” His smile ruined the effect but Harry nodded. Even he understood that somethings he just really didn’t get a say in and his health was one of them in Professor Snape’s case. Harry figured he could live with that.


	14. To Gain Sancturary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus, Severus, and Sirius plan a way to keep Harry safe.

The three men sat in the kitchen after ensuring Harry was back asleep, all in varying degrees of their own exhaustion. There was no easy route for them to take anymore. Harry had nixed that not so brilliant idea swiftly.

“So, first we need to take care of this summer, before we work on the next few.” Sirius stated to no one in particular.

“Yes, well I did notice something strange there.” Severus spoke, turning his attention to Remus, “Did it seem as if the wards had fallen?”

“I felt something wrong, but I don’t know. Perhaps, it warrants another check?”

“I can go, Harry needs you two right now more than me.” Severus replied.

“I don’t know, Sev, he seemed pretty attached to you earlier. I think if he wants anyone of us three at the moment, it’s you mate.” Sirius stated.

Remus started laughing.

“What the hell is funny?” Sirius asked his best friend.

“What you just said,” Remus managed to gasp out. “Never in all my years would I have ever thought that combination of words would ever come out of your mouth.” Remus laughed even harder, soon joined by some very muffled chuckles from Severus and finally the barking laugh of Sirius Black.

“Oh shit, Remy, when you’re right, you’re right.” Sirius finally added.

Once they had got their giggles under control, Sirius asked, “What’s it matter if the wards are down? Won’t Dumbledore just put up new ones?”

Severus looked heavenward at the question, and looked to Remus to give the answer. He may love this man, but he asked some very borderline stupid questions.

“Honestly, Padfoot, you were an Auror once you should know about blood-love wards.” Remus looked at his friend.

Sirius shrugged, “Sometimes I have a hard time remembering things from before.”

The other two men looked at Sirius quizzically, as if they were examining his brain. “Right. Well I don’t someone of blood relation to Harry is going to want to die to reestablish the wards that were put in place when Harry first arrived.” Remus stated, stifling a shiver knowing that Dumbledore would have used his best friends’ blood, but at the time it seemed reasonable.

“That being said, the wards have also been Dumbledore’s primary reason for Harry staying there every summer instead of at one of his friend’s houses.” Severus added.  
“So if the wards are down, than Dumbledore doesn’t have a leg to stand on so to speak?” Sirius inquired.

“Indeed,” Severus replied, “the question is who shall investigate this manner and dependent upon the findings what and how should we tell the Headmaster.”

“I vote that both you and Remus go, I don’t like the idea of only one of you going when the wards might not be intact. I’m sure that if the Death Eaters ever figure it out, that place will be ground zero for danger, regardless of if Harry is there or not.” Sirius spoke steadily. He hated not being able to do anything, but Harry needed him right now anyways, and he could live with that. However, he’d be dammed if he was sending his lover or best friend out there alone.

“I agree.” Remus put in.

Severus knowing that his lover’s statement held some very valid points and he was not up to an argument at the moment merely nodded.

“Well that’s settled, when will you two be off?”

Severus frowned, “Night would be best if we hope to remain undetected.”

“Tonight then?” Remus asked.

“Yes, I believe that would be best.” With that said, Severus began summoning a few items he felt would be needed as Remus summoned his cloak and Sirius decided they should all have a good meal prior to the other’s departure and began rummaging in the cupboards for something he could throw together.

“Does stew sound good to you two?” He asked absently wondering if the canned goods were in fact good.

“Sounds just right.” Remus responded.

“Yes.” Severus also put in.

Pulling a pot from another cupboard Sirius set it on the stove and turned up the flame looking at the can wondering how he was to open it. Severus noticing the look of bewilderment upon his lover’s face crossed over to him.

“You need a can opener.”

“Oh.” Sirius had no idea where one of those can opener things might be.

“Really, Sirius, just summon it.” Remus said from across the room an amused look on his face.

“Right.” Sirius shook his head, why hadn’t he thought of that?

Dinner sorted the three men sat down to enjoy their meal, none to certain whether it would be an enjoyable one or not. Remus was the first to test out the stew.

“It’s alright.” He tucked in, eating in an efficient manner that seemed more productive than one savoring the food before him. Severus looked wearily upon the food and shooting a brief look over at the werewolf who so far had not died from the food tucked in as well.

Sirius also started in on his own portion agreeing with Remus it was alright. Not good, but doable.

***

Remus and Severus arrived just as the street lights flickered on, noticing once more that the area seemed oddly quiet. The whole place gave Severus a strange feeling as if no one really lived here. He saw that there was a car in the drive of number 4 and wondered if they should approach the family that had clearly mistreated Harry so thoroughly.  
Apparently he wasn’t the only one whose thoughts had strayed to such topics, “I can’t just let them get away with what they’ve done.” Remus spoke into the dark.

“Agreed, but first we need to determine the integrity of the wards.” Severus replied pulling his wand out and reaching his magic out searching for the barrier which should around the residence.

Remus, following suit, began searching for the wards with his own magic from a different location. Both men slowing moving forward step by step until they both found themselves on the front porch. Remus frowned catching Severus’s eye and jerking his head back out to the street. Upon Severus’s nod both men retreated to roughly where they had started.

“I didn’t feel a thing.” Remus spoke quietly.

“Nor did I, not even a hint of what should or even might be there.”

“It’s almost as if…” Remus trailed off frowning, “it couldn’t be though.”

“What? Remus, just finish the thought, even if it is unlikely better to properly rule it out than just dismiss it.” Severus stated in frustration.

“It’s as if there has never been any magic here ever, but I felt bits of it when we were here last time. The fact that Harry lived here should have guaranteed at least a bit of residual magic, like echoes or ripples. For all signs of magic to disappear this quickly would take either a banshee or a very powerful spell.” As he finished he glanced over at the house noticing only a few lights were on and there wasn’t the flickering light that would indicate a television set was on.

“Strange.” Replied Severus mulling over Remus’s words. “If it was a spell to cover tracks, then you would think that would show up more at scenes where the death eater’s kill victims they don’t want brought to light.”

“Well, it is an especially powerful spell. I’ve only read about it from the founder’s time. They would use it when they found muggleborns, so their families wouldn’t suffer the consequences of the one using magic. Salazar recounted in one of his personal diaries about how draining it was, he could only cast it once or twice a year.” Remus spoke absent-mindedly.

“Do you really think it was a banshee, then?”

“No, that would not have gone unnoticed.” Remus’s frowned deepened. He didn’t even know how the spell was cast, had never found the specifics only the reference of it once or twice.

“Looks like we’ll be paying a visit to the Dursleys regardless now.” Severus said and both men looked to the house wondering what they might find inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for the inside the Dursleys? Should they be dead or do want Severus and Remus to have a little fun with them?


	15. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is worried, not about Remus or Severus but about who Harry might love.

15

Sirius paced the kitchen for a few minutes after Remus and Severus left, he was worried and wasn’t sure what exactly to do about it but talk with Harry. Once the thought had entered his mind he sighed and headed up to his g/dson’s room. He was not looking forward to the possibilities of what this conversation might bring about. Maybe Harry would be asleep and he could put the whole thing off, but that wouldn’t be any better. The worry and wondering would drive him up a wall, patience was not something the Black family seemed to be blessed with.

At Harry’s door he almost decided the whole idea was stupid and turned around to head elsewhere only to take two steps before turning back around to head back to the door. He did this several times and had anyone, like Severus, had been watching they would have found great amusement in this so-called courageous Gryffindor acting so scared of the thoughts of a 14 year old boy, but none the less, scared was what Sirius Black was.

Finally after the tenth or eleventh pass, Sirius squared his shoulders and knocked lightly, once more had anyone been watching, they would have laughed at this timid excuse for a knock, but no matter how quiet, Harry heard it and called out, “Come in.”

Opening the door, Sirius entered the dimly lit room seeing Harry sitting up in bed a book in his hand. “Hey Harry, how can you see well enough to read by?” Sirius asked.

“Oh.” The boy shrugged looking around as if he hadn’t noticed how dark the room really was, “I didn’t notice.”

“It’ll ruin your eyes, reading in such a low light.” Sirius said crossing to the chair by the boy’s bed, waving his wand to bring the lights up. “There, much better.”

“Did you need something?” Harry looked at his g/dfather, sensing his desire and worry.

“Well, I was just letting you know that Remus and Severus have popped over to number 4 to check the wards, we’re hoping that they have been weakened and that should be good enough for Dumbledore to at least allow you to stay here-or wherever you may want-for the remainder of the summer.”

Harry brighten slightly, “That’ll be great.” He said still sensing the other’s worry. “Are you worried about that then?”

“Err, no not really. Remus is very resourceful and Severus has always managed to look after himself.”

“Oh.”

The silence settled in then, Harry having no idea what his g/dfather wanted and Sirius still struggling with the idea of having to broach this subject with Harry. Finally after a few moments and Harry had returned to his book and Sirius had fidgeted greatly, Sirius cleared his throat calling Harry’s attention back to him.

“Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

A look of worry flashed across the boy’s face but he replied, “Okay, yeah, what’s up?”

“Well, it’s about Severus actually.”

The boy’s relief visibly passed through all his features. “Sure.”

“Well, how do you feel about him?” Sirius was never one for tact and simply plunged right in. 

Harry’s face furrowed in concentration, thinking about his answer before responding, “Well, if you had asked me a week ago, I would have said he is a right prick, but after well you know he came up here and talked to me. I realized, he had his reasons for being like he is, and that he cared about me.”

“Right, so that talk you two had went well then?” Sirius grimaced and the idiocy of what he had just asked but Harry didn’t seem to mind.

“Odd as it sounds, yeah. He’s pretty great you know?”

Sirius smiled a genuine smile then, “Yeah, I do know. Spent years convincing myself otherwise, but…” he trailed off with a shrug.

Harry smiled as he felt the emotions shift slightly in the room. “I think he’s a pretty good guy, once you get past all the bullshit he puts up to block people out.”

“Yeah, so do you, um you know think you love him?” Sirius asked even more horrified at how poorly he was wording everything. Remus was the wordsmith not him.

“I, what do you mean?” Harry asked considering his g/father. “Do you think I like blokes because of what happened to me?” Harry asked getting slightly agitated.

Sirius looked at Harry in horror, here once again people were making assumptions of what Harry wanted without even bothering to get the basic facts first. “No, I guess, I mean, well when we were all up here earlier I saw you looking to him for comfort, and you hugged him. I guess I’m just wondering do you think you like him like that. If you do that’s fine, you can like guys, you can like girls, or you can like both. I care about your happiness not exactly who you find it with, as long as they’re good for you.” He was rambling, Sirius Black did not ramble but here was driven to it by a wounded teenager with green eyes and raven hair.

“Well, I don’t know exactly, I haven’t felt anything strong towards girls, and only occasionally for blokes.” Harry shifted, this was a very strange conversation to say the least.  
“Well, has any of those blokes been Severus?”

Harry almost laughed, but he realized there was a point to this he just didn’t know what it was yet. “I think I love him yes.” Sirius felt his heart shatter to pieces, if Severus felt the same way than he knew he would wish them well, and mourn the opportunities he had missed for being such a dick throughout school. “But I don’t exactly have those feelings for him. I just, I don’t know feel safe with him. I guess maybe I could.” Harry finished even more uncertain of the reason behind this little chat.

“Oh, well, don’t think I’m pressuring you towards anyone I just wanted to know. Also, I wanted to say that I would prefer you wait to have a physical relationship with anyone until you much older. I mean, shit. I just want you safe. I don’t think Severus would hurt you, but he is much older than you.” Sirius was kicking himself, what the hell was he saying he sounded like every parent in the known world, was this what he would be driven to if he was allowed to continue raising Harry?

“I get it, but honestly the idea of any of that, with Severus, well it’s just a little too weird for me right now.” Harry frowned, “Are you saying you don’t want me dating older men?”

“No, I’m not saying that, why?”

“Well, one of the blokes, I met him in third year and I don’t know, just felt drawn to him, but he left after that, and well he’s older.”

Sirius felt his face go slack, was Harry talking about Remus? Or maybe one of the older students, he was somewhat flabbergasted. What the hell had he gotten himself into starting this conversation? “Err, anyone I know?” He half joked.

“Yes.” Harry stated simply looking Sirius in the eyes.

“Err, not me right?” Sirius asked realizing he also fit Harry’s very vague description. He was rewarded with the first true laugh he had heard from Harry since he got here, realizing he had made himself the butt of the joke didn’t even bother him, Harry was laughing. “I’ll take that as a no then.”

“Oh Merlin, no.” Harry laughed a little harder trying to picture himself ever in a relationship like that with his g/dfather. “Not that you aren’t um, well, you’re alright. But no.” Harry smiled a brilliant smile then one that reached his eyes, taking away some of the dead look that had been there since his arrival.

Sirius smiled back, “Hey, well you could do worse.”

“Oh yeah, I could have had a crush on Lockhart.” Harry quipped and both men burst into laughter.

“Oh yes, that would be something I would love to see, you bringing Lockhart here. Severus and Remus both would pitch a fit. I don’t think he’d make it out alive.”

“Now that would be worth seeing.” Harry replied getting the last of his laughter under control.

“So who is it then?” Sirius ever the curious one finally asked.

Harry smiled shyly then, “Um, well, Remus actually.” Harry blushed looking down not seeing his g/dfater beam. Things might work out then, Sirius thought, just have to make it through the next few years, defeat Voldemort, nothing to taxing at all really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I left the Dursleys outcome still swinging in the wind to give you wonderful people a chance to offer some last minute suggestions.


	16. How the Mighty Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Severus explore Number 4.

16

No one answered when Remus knocked on the door, after Severus had rung the bell at least ten times. Remus knew the bell was working, Severus knew that Remus knew that the bell was working, but let him knock anyways. For some reason the lack of magical presence unnerved both men and neither seemed to be nearly as enthusiastic about entering the premises now as they might have been were they not currently worried about what might be waiting for the unlucky soul who might next stumble in. Which of course, Severus mused, was them. He wasn’t sure who had the worse luck between the two of them, him or the werewolf. 

Sighing Remus shrugged. “Well staring at the door won’t get us anywhere. Should we notify the Ministry or see what’s what first?”

Severus put a thin hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, before sighing in turn, “I think it would be best if we knew what happened. If we send the Ministry in first and Harry’s not there, this could get very ugly very fast.”

“You’re right, but it’s just so fucking creepy.” Remus replied glaring at the door as if the whole ordeal was its fault. 

Severus started for a moment, he wasn’t entirely sure he’d ever heard Remus cuss, and if he had never had he heard him say such things calmly. “Fucking creepy, I would hazard to guess will turn out to be a bit of an understatement.”

“I guess, well,” Remus waved his wand unlocking the door, “age before beauty, which means you I think.”

“Oh you are just too kind.” Severus joked back opening the door. Never in his life did he imagine he would be joking with Remus Lupin of all people, but a lot of things he thought would never happen seemed to be coming about lately.

The downstairs looked exactly as it had when they were last there. That bizarre too clean look that show houses have but no house that people actually live in should ever look like. The quiet was almost absolute, save for a steady muffled thumping coming from somewhere above the two men.

“Severus, do you hear that?” Remus whispered.

“Yes, but I think it best if we fully investigate downstairs first.” Severus replied as he walked down the entryway and into what appeared to be a living room. This room also, was too clean. There were a few items that indicated a family did occupy the place but nothing out of place.

“I can see a layer of dust, like no one has been here for a while, which doesn’t make any since considering the car is here now and wasn’t before.” Remus spoke aloud mostly to break the quiet and drowned out the thudding which was slowly encompassing his mind. He didn’t like it here, his shackles were rising, or would be if he were in wolf form.  
“I think the dining and kitchen areas are just through there.” Severus led the way again stopping so suddenly that Remus ran into his back.

“What the…” Remus trailed off as he stepped around Severus to see the dining table which had food set out as if for a party, slowly rotting away. Remus had no idea why the smell had yet to hit him or Severus yet. Almost as if it were an illusion. “Is it real?”

Waving his wand, Severus frowned. “From what I can tell yes.” This was a strange puzzle indeed, and Severus was not sure he wished to figure out what would come of it all.  
“Let’s move on to the kitchen, there’s not likely to be any indication as to what has happened in here that what we’ve already discovered. Strange though.” Remus now in the lead headed for the kitchen. Once again the man in the lead stopped so abruptly the one following ran into the other’s back.

Severus, stepping around a frozen Remus, looked up his eyes immediately drawn to what had froze the werewolf in his tracks. There hanging in midair was the remains of Petunia Dursley, by the looks of it she had been ravaged by wild animals and left to rot. Once more the absence of smell was noted by Severus. “At least now we know.” Severus spoke.

“Know what?” Remus managed. Having never known the woman, only stories of her from Lily, and then Harry, he found he could only muster a little sympathy for the women who had been so horrible to his mate. Still it was a brutal way to go.

“That the wards failed and someone came after them.” Severus replied. Both men still staring up at the remains of the woman. “They didn’t leave a dark mark though, so the minister will be reluctant to say it was death eaters that did this.”

“I guess we should try and find the rest of the family then?” Remus asked.

“Onwards and upwards it is then.” Severus replied walking back to where the stairs were.

The upstairs landing was fairly clean as well, and aside from the thudding whose volume had increased since their arrival there was still no sound. Walking first to what they knew to be Harry’s room, Severus opened the door. Unlike anywhere else so far, aside from the corpse in the kitchen, this room seemed to be the only one ransacked. Bits of the wall were actually removed. “They were looking for something.” Severus stated as he took notice of the small uniformed cuts clearly made by a wand.

“You mean they might not have been after Harry at all, but something he might have?”

“That or they were looking for a clue as to where he might have gone.” Severus replied. “Next room.” He stated simply walking out of the hell hole the youngest Potter had endured.

The next room as it turned out, was where Veron Dursley met his demise. Seated on the toilet, pants down around his ankles, and face a strange purple color, the man had seemed to have shat himself to death. The only telling sign was the marks around his wrists that indicated he had been bound in place. 

“I don’t even want to know why or how they came up with this form of death.” Remus stated before quickly leaving the room.

“I honestly, couldn’t begin to guess. It is very outside the norms of how death eaters kill, but perhaps the Dark Lord has gotten tired of the norms. I know he was recruiting in other countries, this could be there handy work.” Severus spoke conversationally.

“Do you think there’s a chance they hung around?” Remus asked.

“No their magical cores would have showed up else.”

“What if they aren’t magical in what that spell recognizes?” Remus mused aloud.

Severus stopped and looked at the other man. “Shit.”

“You mean they could be?”

“Fucking shit.” Severus cursed. Waving his wand casting a slightly different spell, he nodded his head when the light came back a cool blue. “Do you want the good news or the bad news first?” He asked Remus.

“Bad I guess.” 

“Well, it would appear that there is some magical traces left behind by a magical creature. Good news is you were right, a banshee did cause all of this. Bad news is it’s still nearby, good news is it doesn’t know we’re here yet.”

“Well then.”

“We need to find the cousin, just keep your guard up for noise.”

“Banshees tend to be rather quiet you know.” Remus replied. 

“Well, then try and smell it.”

“That won’t work either, remember the dining room.”

“Well, for fucks sake Remus help me find the dammed cousin and then get the fuck out of here.”

“Why do we need to find the cousin?”

“To see if he’s alive or not.”

“Yeah, alright.” Remus waved his wand attempting a locator spell, but all his wand did was spin. “Strange.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake he’s probably the one making that stupid thudding noise in the room on the other side of Harry’s.” Severus whispered exasperatedly.

Both men headed to the room, wands at the ready. Severus gently opened the door, the thudding sound once more growing in volume.

The closet doors moved in and out as if breathing in time to the thudding, both men exchanged glances before Remus reached out to open the doors which seemed to have developed a life of its own.

The doors swung open rapidly and both men jumped back as the not dead yet not living body of Dudley Dursley rolled out into the room. Drool was hanging from the edges of his mount and the thudding appeared to have been caused by the boy’s methodical rocking back and forth.

“He’s been cursed.” Severus spoke examining the teen. “It’s a rather nasty version of the equivalent exchange spell.”

“You mean he’s being forced to relive all his worst nightmares?”

“His and any he may have caused anyone else. It’s actually some very tricky bit of spell work, and hasn’t been in use since before Merlin in the UK…This has the marks of eastern European wizards. In this state he can’t exactly die. Or so the theory goes.”

“Let’s get out of here.” Remus looked at the boy in horror, he did not want to fall prey to this brand of magic.

“Yes.”

With that both men left Number 4 hopefully for the last time. One problem was resolved, there was no way Harry could be expected to return there, but it also brought into play some very nasty new problems.

Severus, sighed to himself, one thing at a time he thought as 12 Grimmauld Place materialized before him.


	17. Depravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore had a plan, but now he must resort to the back-up plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse, sexual assault, date rape trigger warning.

Dumbledore paced his office, angry beyond fathomable words. He had a plan, and then of course it all became muddled. For decades he had searched out a suitable counterpart to help him sire a child. In his younger years, he had thought perhaps Gellert would have been made a good choice, but the man went all dark wizard crazy and had to be locked away. Grindewald, had proved helpful in Albus establishing himself in top society. 

After the Gellert fiasco, he took sometime furthering his political sway in the magical world and then shocked everyone by becoming a professor, but nowhere else in all of wizarding Britain could he have hoped to find the most suitable sperm/egg donor. Many had made his consideration list, but never did one seem right. At least not until Lily Evans and James Potter came to Hogwarts. They both possessed talents and traits he valued, but individually were too rough around the edges. 

At last he conceded a child from those two would be the ideal he had been waiting for, but getting them together had been a chore. In one of the many occasions where Sirius Black and Severus Snape had wound up in his office, he read Sirius’s feeling for the other boy, and one on one got him to admit more or less the truth. Homosexuality was highly frowned upon in the wizarding world and Dumbledore used that to his advantage. Feeding the Black heir with ideas of how to rid himself of such feelings by tormenting the object of his affection. 

Eventually, his plan worked and Lily no longer looked to Severus, but to James. That fateful day when Severus had called her a mudblood, Dumbledore had called her to his office to “ask” what had happened. With Severus out of the way Dumbledore administered a love potion to the girl. Then later one to James, it only seemed right that they should both be head over heels for each other.

Harry was the result, and Dumbledore knew the time was near where he needed them to mix magic and lust to create a child. Harry would be fifteen soon, and Voldemort would only wait so long before going after the boy again. Harry must not die until after they had made a child. Thus, a planned kidnap had seemed the best idea when he had noticed the wards around number 4 failing. Once again Dumbledore contacted his old friend Grindewald and asked him to send a man he trusted to follow orders for a job. 

It had been planned out so perfectly, seeds of betrayal had been planted on both the dark and light side. Everything was set for the boy’s “kidnapping”, where after, Dumbledore would rescue Harry, keep him hear at the castle and prepare him for what was to occur. Hermione Granger would be the vessel; so she was to have come to school early where her and Harry would think they had a drunken night that ended in sex and Hermione pregnant.

It was all so prefect! Nothing was going as planned. Harry was likely squirreled away at number 12 with his sorry excuse for a g/dfather. When the hired man had reported the boy was not there and asked what to do with the family Dumbledore had told him whatever he liked. Now, of course he had a back-up plan, the boy would have to be abducted from Hogsmeade. No time for prepping him as he would have liked.

Dumbledore stopped pacing and stroked his bread thoughtfully, yes he would have loved taking his time to “prepare” the boy. Teaching him the ropes as it were, but Hermione was still available to him. He needed to figure out how much prep work she would need. As his thoughts drifted to the young witch he felt his prick come alive and absently cupped his balls as he sent off a patronus requesting the girl’s presence here to discuss the upcoming term.

If anyone had asked Dumbledore if he were heterosexual, homosexual, or bisexual he would have replied, he was “sexual”. It was simply that, age, gender, pedigree, or most other things didn’t really matter to him. If the ministry only knew what went on in Dumbledore’s bedroom life he would spend the remainder of his days out as a fucktoy in Azkaban.

The woosh of the fire notified him the girl had arrived. Collecting himself briefly he turned to her, “Ah Ms. Granger so glad you were available. Please have a seat.” He gestured to one of the chairs she would normally sit in. “Before we begin, have some tea, it would not do to have you drifting off in what I’m sure will be a tedious bit of conversation.”  
“Yes, sir.” Hermione replied, sitting down and taking the tea Dumbledore offered her with a questioning glance.

“Ah, you are wondering perhaps, why I called you here.”

“Yes, sir.” Hermione took a few sips of her tea, shifting a bit as her headmaster stared at her.

“Well, I have decided that I wanted to discuss your schedule this year, I am a bit concerned that you might become overwhelmed with the extra duties of becoming a prefect.” Dumbledore smiled, then seeing the blank look in her eyes it turned more sinister. She had not seen him add the potion which acted a great deal like the muggle date rape drug only with the added benefit that while under the effects no new memories were created. Much more effective than obliviating where memories could sometimes be retrieved. 

Certain that she was under the pull of the potion, Dumbledore wasted no time in delving into her mind. It was a very orderly place, and though he could not recall her every learning of the art of occlumency, it would seem she had a bit of natural affinity for it. With a little effort, however, he was able to find what he was looking for.  
Hermione was a virgin, and Dumbledore felt his balls tighten at revelation. It appeared, however, she had quite a fantasy life, images of her being sandwiched between Fred and George as she sucked on Harry’s dick flicked before Dumbledore’s mind as an evil smile spread on the old man’s face. It would seem she was much wilder than any would give her credit for. Another image of her straddling Remus as his cock pumped into her ass. Yes, she may be a virgin, but the deflowering of Hermione Granger would be one which Dumbledore would enjoy witnessing as he and Harry planted themselves into her.

Pulling from her mind, he considered the girl sitting across from him. With a wave of his wand, her clothes were altered, a baby tee cut just below the bottom of her now braless breasts and a skirt that end just above the cleft of her smooth ass. Standing up he walked over to her and stood her up.

“Undress me.” He ordered, pulling an image he had seen in her mind forward, “Like this.” 

Hermione’s hands undid his robes and the glided off of him like water falling. Next her mouth undid each button of his shirt, as her hands peeled the shirt from his skin. Finally she sunk to her knees, mouthing the hard heat of his cock which was trapped almost painfully under his pants and then the offending objects were gone and Dumbledore stood proudly erect and naked before his student. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he encouraged her mouth to continue the work she had started. 

Warmth hesitantly wrapped around his head, and it was all he could do not to slam its full length into her virgin mouth, but he had other plans. After a few more licks teasing his head he pulled the girl up and walked her around so she now stood before him as he sat in his chair. “Play with yourself.”

One of Hermione’s hands went between her legs, and began rubbing back and forth as the other grabbed onto one of her breasts teasing the nipple hidden behind her shirt. Dumbledore slowly stroked himself as he watched her administer to herself, occasionally letting out a little moan which he found exceedingly erotic. “Good, now take off your top.”

Hermione complied and stood before him with her beautiful perky breast finally exposed and Dumbledore stood once more, his hands cupping the fullness of them, then leaning down he began to suck longingly on one while teasing the other with his hand. Her moans increased in need and want and Dumbledore sent his other hand down into her wet heat. Flicking her clit rather roughly he was rewarded with not only a gasp but her hips bucking. His finger sunk down inside her and longed to bury his weeping prick deep inside her, but her being a virgin when he conducted the ceremony with her and Harry would make for an even more powerful heir, so he resisted.

Instead, he stood up and lead her over to his desk where placed her at the corner so each push would rub against her sensitive parts. Bending her over, he dropped to his knees and began to play with her asshole. It’s pucker soon moist with his ministrations. His fingers which had been playing in other hole moved to this newly wanton place and he began to stretch her. No he would not enter her pussy today, but he would fuck this girl in her ass. 

Looming over her he lined up his head, rubbing it along the crease, against the lips which if he were to push poorly guarded her cunt, her wetness slathered on his cock he finally entered her ass. It was almost too much, it had been so long since he’d had a good fuck, and he almost shot his load right then and there but he stilled for a moment letting the wave crash over him, before he thrust deeper and harder. Soon he was slamming her so hard against the desk it moved. Feeling his balls sucking up towards his body he knew he was close. Grabbing her breast he let out a wild yell and cum shot out from his dick deep into her.

Finished, he cleaned both himself and her up and returning her to her original state. Then he returned them to as they were sitting before, placing the antidote in Hermione’s tea, and told her, “Drink your tea before it gets cold.”

Hermione took a sip and immediately the blank look left the girl and she shook her head a little.

“Now as I was saying, your schedule will be very full this year with prefect duties. I want you to make sure you take time to have some fun.”

“Err, yes sir.” Hermione responded crossing her legs, she couldn’t say why but she noticed a familiar wetness between her legs and wondered what new level of depravity she must have fallen to getting horny in front of her headmaster. She frowned, this horny didn’t feel quite right though, and she wasn’t sure why, but suddenly being alone with the headmaster made her very uncomfortable.

Soon the tea was all gone and Hermione was sent on her way.


	18. A Break At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Severus talk, and Sirius arrives with news.

Remus studied the chess board before him, it had been a long time since he’d had a decent opponent and he hoped to make a go of it. Sirius had never had the patience for the game and decided to make better use of his time by mucking about in the kitchen. 

“If you’re going to take all day, I think I’ll have to brew a fresh pot of tea.” Severus remarked.

“Hold on, there’s something there I’m just not seeing.” Remus tapped the base of his knight against his chin, then reluctantly took Severus’s bishop. 

Severus moved his rook, “Check.” Remus moved his king forward a square and Severus smirked, “So are you ever going to tell Harry then?”

“Tell him what?” Remus replied as he watched Severus’s remaining bishop take a pawn.

“That he has the potential to be your mate?”

“I haven’t decided, exactly when or how much, but he does deserve to know. It’s just a little complicated.” Remus moved another pawn hoping to tempt Severus into losing the other bishop.

“He still has a choice?” Severus inquired, ignoring the pawn and moving his other rook.

“Well yes and no. A part of him might always feel as if something is missing in other relationships, especially since my wolf side has identified as not only a mate, but a soul mate.”

Severus took another sip of his tea, Remus was still considering his next move, “So a soul mate is more extreme than just a regular mate?”

“Yes, generally, an individual wolf will have a mate for life, but the bond is the same as most marriages. Soul mates will actually share attributes. Their magic can blend to create even more powerful magic.”

“Soul mates are even rarer then. I imagine they mate for life as well.”

“Yes, but they may be in need of more than one mate.” Remus finally moved his knight claiming a pawn.

“So multiple mates at once? How often does that occur?” Severus moved his bishop, almost corning Remus’s king.

“Not very, it really is dependent on the need of the individual mates.”

“Are they all mated to each other then or does one just have multiple?”

“Once again, it’s a case by case bases.” Remus took a sip of his tea frowning at the board.

“Is Harry your only soul mate?”

Remus continued to frown at the board, then sighing he looked up, “No, my wolf side responded once before, but that person… Well, I never told him. He loved someone else and it seemed best to let him have a chance at that happiness.” He moved his king over a square.

“Didn’t you say, that your soul mate would feel as if he were missing something in other relationships?”

Remus shrugged, “Yeah.”

Severus frowned and turned his attention back to the board, moving his knight, “Check Mate.”

“Shit.”

“Good game, you lasted ten moves longer than Harry, 20 more than Sirius.”

“That does so much to boost my esteem Snape, thank you.” Remus smiled then stuck out his tongue.

“You are spending far too much time with Sirius.”

“I think I’ll tell Harry before his birthday, everybody is set to start moving here shortly before then. I won’t have many opportunities to get him alone before he goes to school.”

“He’ll probably react poorly.” Severus refilled his tea. “Although, he’ll be glad for the time to process it alone.”

“Or so he can talk to you without everyone freaking out.”

“Perhaps, I need to discuss that matter with him soon as well.”

“It’ll be hard for him to lose your support.”

“He won’t have to, he earns enough detentions with me as it is.” Severus smirked at the slightly shocked look on Remus’s face.

“Let’s just hope he’s a good actor then.”

“Indeed.”

“What do you think I should say?” Remus looked at Severus.

“Why the hell are you asking me? Did you not just witness how long it took for Sirius and myself to get our own heads out of our asses and admit the truth?”

Remus chuckled a little then, “Good point.”

Sirius chose that moment to walk in, “Oh good you’re done playing that stupid board game. I’ve received a reply owl from Dumbledore, in regards to the wards around Number 4 and moving Harry.”

Both men turned to face Sirius, Remus replying, “And?”

With an overdone flourish, Sirius unrolled the parchment he had and cleared his throat.

“Are you planning one telling us within the next few hours? If not I think I’ll get dinner started.” Severus said, a teasing smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Oi, how often do I get to do anything around here? Can’t you let me have this moment?”

“By all means.” Severus gestured as Remus covered his chuckle at the antics of the other two with a cough and a quick sip of tea.

“As I was saying, Dumbledore replied, stating that the falling of the wards concerns him greatly and at this juncture can see no better place for Harry to be moved to other than number 12 seeing as the order will be setting up shop there by mid-month.”

“Well, that’s excellent, but shouldn’t we be including Harry in this?” Remus asked smiling.

“Fuck, you’re right…Sometimes I just have a hard time remembering he’s a teenager. I mean up until last year all I had were memories of him as a wobbly toddler.” Sirius replied.

“No time like the present to make new memories.” Severus put in. “Remus and I will have another go at chess while you talk to Harry.”

Remus shot a questioning gaze at Severus but shrugged and started setting the chess board back up. 

“Right…” Sirius shifted from foot to foot a bit awkwardly. “What if he doesn’t want to stay?”

“He will.” Both Remus and Severus replied.

Remus shook his head and smiled, “He’ll be thrilled Padfoot.”

“Also, tell him that Madam Pomfery would like him to stay in bed one more night. If his scans are good in the morning, he’ll be off bed rest.” Severus added.

“Don’t you want to tell him?”

“Just go spend time with your g/dson already.”

Sirius nodded, then left.

“I get why you had him tell Harry. He has been a little skittish about him.” Remus said as he contemplated his opening move.

“Yes. I think he’s a bit afraid of saying the wrong thing, although I know he and Harry had that one talk while we were out…”

“Oh?” Remus asked.

“I don’t know what it was about, but he seemed relieved by it.”

“Hmm.”


End file.
